Lily Evans and the Marauders
by FeeBe
Summary: It all started with a rose. Join 6 very talented children as they enter their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude I

Lily Evans and the Marauders

F. Thomas

Disclaimer- I am not J K Rowling and I own nothing.

Anything in bold is a direct quote from JK Rowlings' writing.

Thanks to those wonderful people who have reviewed this work and are following my stories, I appreciate and value your input greatly. Please note that this work was a return to writing after many long years of not doing any and so there may be errors (grammatical, spelling, canon) contained within the chapters. It is helpful to receive advise that they have been noticed, but even more helpful to be pointed in the right direction to find them, feel free to let me know but please give examples.

For the first two chapters I struggled with the style and it changed significantly as the story progressed. I understand that this change is somewhat jarring however I couldn't get the first chapters to work any other way.

Hurricanhairandemeraldeyes came on line in chapter 12 as Beta and from that point the story has been edited by another so consistency should improve from that point. At some point I may get back to editing it from the beginning, though if anyone wishes to offer their assistance as Beta for that purpose I would appreciate it.

Chapter 1

Prelude I.

 **Lily**

This story starts in a small garden in Cokeworth, where an ancient willow sways gently in the breeze, a bed of roses surrounding its base. Two girls are out in the garden with their parents; the older has blonde curly hair, twice the usual amount of neck and is sitting and reading to their Father. The smaller child is playing happily with a ball under her Mother's watchful gaze. She has eyes of the deepest emerald green and the red hair and pale, soon to be freckled skin, that mark her as a descendant of the Highlands. She throws the ball and it rolls away from her into the garden bed. As she follows she brushes against the ruby red bloom of the first of the seasons roses, it distracts her and she tugs at the stem, gently pulling it free.

"Lily," her Mother calls. "Come back to Mumma."

Lily turns and giggles mischievously. Peering round the bush that she is using as her hiding place she watches her Mother and Father tenderly embrace.

"I had better go and fetch her, you keep an eye on Tuney," her Father chuckles, his height enabling him to spy out her hiding place.

It takes only a few steps for him to reach her and then he leans over the roses to pull her free of the thorny bushes.

"A beautiful flower for my beautiful Lily," he chuckles in his deep baritone seeing the blossom in her hand.

He scoops her up into his arms and laughs. She giggles, "Fly!" throwing her arms into the air in joyful exuberance.

All colour drains from the rose leaving it pure white as it is tossed into the air and floats into the sky carried on a non-existent breeze. Hesitantly her Father watches it in wonder, as it drifts out of sight until he decides it was a trick of the light and the giggling bundle in his arms distracts his attention.

 **Severus**

A summer breeze catches the flower and carries it passed a cramped terrace at Spinners End where a small boy with sallow skin and dark hair hides in a corner watching his Mother, Eileen Prince, work in the kitchen. The rose catches his eye, he stares at it through the window in adoration but is too fearful to leave his dark corner.

Oppressed and poverty stricken Eileen has nearly forgotten her heritage, and completes her tasks by hand.

"Get in 'ere ya lazy scum!" a rough voice echoes through the house.

She ceases her washing to run to the other room and attend her Husband's wishes. When she returns she is surprised to discover her chores are now complete. Turning she sees her son standing half hidden in the shadows.

"Oh Severus" she cries with joy knowing, his magic will give him the chance to escape the life that she has bought upon them both.

 **Peter**

Drifting high above the roof tops the flower casts a shadow on the floor of a cottage where a wake is in progress. A widow and her blonde headed son are surrounded by fellow mourners in the parlour. Unable to contain his emotions anymore the overwrought boy runs to his room and throws himself onto the bed, weeping. He watches the shadow of the rose as it dances across the floor whilst he cries. A short time later his Mother opens the door and spies her grieving son. She makes her way to his bed in order to provide him with as much comfort as she can despite her own grieving heart.

"Oh Peter" she says gently and rubs his back.

"Why did he die Mummy? Why?" he wails, his face red and eyes streaming.

"He was doing what was right, trying to protect others," she holds back her own tears which are threatening to fall in order to appear strong for her son.

"But shouldn't he have been protecting us?"

"Well he knows we can protect ourselves and there are others who can't." Even to her own ears it sounds like a poor excuse.

"But it isn't fair!" he hiccups angrily as the tears stop falling. Sadness transitions to anger and then with a sudden thought to a fear he finds voice for, "Who will look after us now Daddy has gone?"

His Mother draws in a deep breath to reassure him while rubbing slow circles on his back. "We will look after each other Peter, that hasn't changed."

She continues to console him with whispered words and gentle hands until he is on the edge of sleep. Finally as his eyelids droop closed she leans forward to leave a soft kiss on his cheek before she leaves to see to the waiting guests. As the sun light beaming through the window starts to fade a lamp in the corner switches on to help keep his fear at bay.

 **Sirius**

The wind buffets the flower and sends it spinning towards London, passed Number 12 Grimmauld place. In a room on the upper floor a boy is listening to his parents argue, an ear pressed to his bedroom door.

"We would do well to get Sirius's clothes from there; he must look like a Black," Orion huffs.

"No! Mudbloods frequent the place I will take him elsewhere for new robes, some

where we are respected!" Walburga shrilly argues. "Twilfitt and Tattings is by far superior!"

"Fine! As long as he is suitably presented, on your head be it."

The movement of the bloom catches the boy's eye, drawing him away from his eavesdropping to look out of the window. On the footpath below a women is walking by, carrying a small child. The boy looks up and waves as he sees Sirius peering down at him. A man in dark robes crosses the road and approaches the pair, a sneer on his face.

Sirius faintly hears the mans words, "Filthy mudblood scum, everywhere these days."

Suddenly a flash of light beams towards the child. A dustbin lid flies up and blocks the curse as the mother and child scurry away.

'Why would he curse her? She looks just the same as anybody else,' thinks Sirius.

 **Remus**

Lyall Lupin sits with his son on the patio watching as the sun dips behind the trees, listening to the robins singing.

"How about a game of gobstones Remus?" he said as he stands and holds out his hand. Offering to pull his son to his feet.

"Sure," Remus grins cheekily as he takes the proffered hand and tugs it downward. Trying to wrestle against his father and pull him back down by his side. Unsurprisingly Lyall wins the impromptu tug-o-war and the pair go inside.

Walking through the kitchen Remus makes to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the way passed. His Mother gently smacks his hand away.

"It won't be long until tea, you'll spoil your appetite," she chides with a soft smile. His father swoops in behind the boy, scoops Remus up and throws him over his shoulder.

"Come on you rascally pup, we have just enough time for a game first."

"And a bath! You boys are filthy from being outside," Hope adds.

"Yes dear," Lyall agrees amicably giving his wife a kiss on the cheek as he continues into the snug. "Down you go son." He places the boy onto the couch, seating himself on a chair opposite, reaches over and pulls a small table between them. The pair settles in for the 'Great Lupin Gobstones Championship'.

"Teatime!" Hope calls from the kitchen distracting the players, and causing Remus to bump the wrong piece.

"Argh! Mum," he grimaces, wiping his face vigorously.

"Now you definitely need to get cleaned up!" Lyall shoots the boy up the stairs.

Hope looks over as Lyall enters the kitchen. "Who won?"

"It was tied until you called, and then someone got distracted," he grins with giving a nod the direction of the bathroom. "I've been called to do some work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so I'll have to go to commute to London for a few weeks."

Hope sighs, "Would it be better for you to stay there?"

"No I'll get us connected to the floo."

"Through the fire?" she confirms, he nods as he sets the cutlery on the table. "Remus tea is on the table," she calls.

Later that evening Remus' parents tuck him into his bed and kiss him goodnight. On the edge of sleep the sandy haired boy stirs and as he does the catch on the window lifts and the window opens an inch to admit the twilight breeze to the room.

 **James**

At last the flower drifts lower, over a field where a small family is ending their day. The couple is older than might be expected, his salt and pepper hair is unruly and her once auburn hair is graced with grey.

"James," she calls in musical tones. "It is time to come inside!"

"Just 5 more minutes Mum," their Son whines, his black hair as unruly as his Father's.

The flower catches his eye and he jumps on his broomstick to fly and pluck it from the air with unerring aim. As he grips onto it, it tingles in his grasp and turns to glass.

"What have you got there?" his Mother asks.

"A Flower. It… it is special" he says as he passes it to her proudly.

"Oh James, your first magic! I am so proud. Monty look at this!"

They take the rose and place it reverentially on the mantelpiece.

 **Hogwarts**

In a small locked room in a forgotten tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Quill of Acceptance rises, dips gently into the empty inkwell and inscribes 6 new names into the Book of Admittance's yellowing pages…

Lily Evans,

Severus Snape,

Peter Pettigrew,

Sirius Black,

Remus Lupin,

James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude II

Chapter 2.

Prelude II.

 **The Tragedy of Remus Lupin**.

 **By the time that Remus was four years old, the amount of Dark magical activity across the country was increasing steadily. While few yet knew what lay behind the mounting attacks and sightings, Lord Voldemort's first ascent to power was in progress and Death Eaters were recruiting all kinds of Dark creatures to join them in their quest to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry called in the services of authorities on Dark creatures – even those as minor as Boggarts and poltergeists – to help it understand and contain the threat. Lyall Lupin was among those asked to join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which he did gladly. It was here that Lyall came face-to-face with a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback, who had been brought in for questioning about the death of two Muggle children.**

 **The Werewolf Registry was badly maintained. Werewolves were so shunned by wizarding society that they generally avoided contact with other people; they lived in self-described 'packs' and did all they could to avoid being** **reg** **istered. Greyback, whom the Ministry did not know to be a werewolf, claimed to be nothing more than a Muggle tramp who was utterly amazed at finding himself in a room full of wizards, and horrified by the talk about the poor, dead children. Greyback's filthy clothing and lack of wand were sufficient to persuade two overworked and ignorant members of the questioning committee that he was telling the truth, but Lyall Lupin was not so easily fooled. He recognised certain telltale signs in Greyback's appearance and behaviour and told the committee that Greyback ought to be kept in detention until the next full moon, a mere twenty-four hours later. Greyback sat in silence while Lyall was laughed at by his fellow committee members ('Lyall, you just stick to Welsh Boggarts, that's what you're good at'). Lyall, generally a mild-mannered man, grew angry. He described werewolves as 'soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death'. The committee ordered Lyall out of the room, the head of the committee apologised to the Muggle tramp and Greyback was released**.

 **The wizard who escorted Greyback out of the inquiry was intending to place a Memory Charm upon him, so that he would forget having been inside the Ministry. Before he had a chance to do so, he was overpowered by Greyback and two accomplices who had been lurking at the entrance, and the three werewolves fled.**

 **Greyback lost no time in sharing with his friends how Lyall Lupin had just described them. Their revenge on the wizard who thought that werewolves deserved nothing but death would be swift and terrible.**

A distraught Lyall hurried home to warn his wife of what had occurred and his fear of retribution.

Fenrir Greyback slunk across the forest floor, focusing on his destination it had taken a little over a week to discover where the Lupin's lived and another to make his way to his present location, just in time for tonight's full moon he thought. The only thing on his mind was vengeance. Nobody would insult him again. That little upstart from the ministry Lyall Lupin would pay! He laughed to himself, nearly not believing his good fortune, as he looked across the stone fence at the cottage seeing a window ajar. In less than a minute he was over the fence and standing up against the wall and beginning to climb the trellis. Fenrir stopped near the window and forced it open silently. Peering into the dark interior of the room he noticed a small boy asleep on the bed - all the better he thought. As he stepped into the room a floor board groaned under his feet; the noise disturbing the occupants in the room below.

"What was that?" Hope Lupin's voice was sharp and full of fear, her husband's concerns fresh in her mind.

"Stay here," Lyall whispered in response, concerned for his son and Muggle wife.

His feet pounded on the stairs as a scream echoed through the house, adrenaline coursed through his veins. Pushing open the door a horrific sight met Lyall's eyes, his beloved son being attacked by that... that beast. He drew his wand and the werewolf was thrown across the room by beam after beam of blue light. The Werewolf hit the wall then turned swiftly and jumped out the window, escaping across the countryside, his vengeance complete. Back in the little room Lyall's sobs rang through the house as he prepared to carry Remus to the fireplace to floo to St Mungos.

As he grew older Remus began his education in muggle schools. As soon as his lack of attendance around the full moon became questioned, the family moved for fear of their secret being discovered, until at last Remus was schooled at home. The family then moved to the outskirts of a wizarding village and Remus would play with the local children. This lasted only a few months until their parents noticed his monthly pallor and odd behaviour around the full moon. He was teased and taunted. When the words "I know what you are!" were yelled across the green, the family moved again, finally settling in a small cottage five miles from the nearest village and Remus was no longer allowed to play with other children. Books became the only refuge in his lonely childhood as he sought escape from his affliction. He read widely with his Father, both seeking a cure for his Lycanthropy. The dreams that Lyall had for Remus to lead a normal life were in tatters.

One morning in early February a man approached the run down cottage; this man had a grey beard long enough to tuck into his belt, blue eyes that twinkled and a flowing purple robe. He listened for a second before knocking on the door. Hope opened the door with a quiet "May I help you?"

Lyall emerged from behind his wife, his eyes widened as he recognised the man "Oh no, no you may not come in" he whispered.

"I have come to talk to you about Remus attending Hogwarts," the old man said.

"Oh, we know that it is not possible for our Remus to go Dumbledore," Lyall shook his head sadly.

They were flustered and frightened at this visit, expecting rejection and disappointment. Remus peered round the corner from the kitchen, as he did his green eyes met with the blue ones which imparted trust and the boy crept out from his corner.

"Ah, I see you play Gobstones Remus. Care for a game?" asked Dumbledore smiling gently.

"Ok" was the shy response.

As they played Albus Dumbledore outlined plans they could put in place to allow Remus to attend school. He believed no child of magic should go without the opportunity to learn but that it would do well for Remus's condition to be kept secret. Albus would arrange a secure house to which Remus could be removed each full moon for his transformations, only accessed via a secret passage with a protected entrance and staff would be available to oversee his recovery. As the end of their game neared Remus smiled and felt optimism buoyant within him for the first time. He would no longer be alone, he would have friends; he would leave the stigma of his illness behind.

 **Sirius Black**

12 Grimmauld place was always a hive of activity, the Blacks as one of the premier Wizarding families were often invited to society functions and Orion's opinion was sought by businessmen of the wizarding world. An endorsement by the Blacks was as good as Galleons in the vault.

The Blacks had two sons Sirius and Regulus. Sirius was a bright boy who from a very early age always knew he was special. His grey eyes were alight with curiosity and he ALWAYS wanted to know why. He questioned everything, every rule and every tradition that was placed before him and as the eldest son of one of the sacred 28 his life was full of rules and traditions.

"You shall not consort with those whose birth is less worthy then yours."

"Why?"

"Because they are as the mud beneath your feet."

The most frequent response was a stern "Do not question, it is the way it is".

There were punishments for his questioning nature from being sent to his room with no dinner , or standing in the corner as still as a statue while his Father conducted business. As Sirius grew the punishments became more severe.

"You shall conduct yourself at all times as a gentleman."

"Why? I am only 9, I want to play," the dark haired boy whined.

"There is no time for play and don't speak out of turn, you will write out, Gentlemen don't play one hundred times and hand it to me before supper, or you will have nothing to eat."

As time passed, Walburga and Orion Black began to favour their younger son Regulus who was more compliant and readily accepted the rules and the traditions of the house. Sirius still questioned but he started testing the rules and became bent on mischief to gain attention.

It was no surprise when his letter came announcing his place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With it came another slew of rules and expectations.

"You shall be in Slytherin!"

"But I don't get a choice, I could be Hufflepuff"

"Don't even joke about that Sirius!" Orion snapped. "If you are in Hufflepuff you will not see the outside of that broom cupboard for a week, and heaven forbid you are sorted into Gryffindor! We will bring out the switch! No son of mine shall wear the red. You are better than that, you are a Black, and Black's belong in Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Because we always have been, and that is the way it is! Now go and read the History of the Noble House of Black and write a thousand words on the meaning of _Tourjours Pur_ and if it isn't good enough then you will be polishing the silverware like a servant!"

For Sirius these rules felt like a boa constrictor tightening ever closer on his chest until he couldn't breathe. He longed for the escape that Hogwarts would bring. Maybe, just maybe he could escape from the rules that bound him.

 **Peter Pettigrew**

For a time following her Husband's death Mrs Pettigrew withdrew from life, which left her son largely unsupervised though confined at home. After his Father's attack he began to fear dark places- who knew what was hiding in the shadows, and because he was kept at home he became shy of strangers.

As the years passed Mrs Pettigrew saw minimal signs of magic in her son and when she emerged from her depression she began to worry that his Father's death had restricted or damaged his abilities or maybe she had failed to encourage their growth. Guided by these worries she began to let him wander the neighbourhood and mix with the other children.

"Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater," the children called as they teased the boy.

Over the course of a few weeks they had taken to ridiculing and bullying the small boy.

"Stop it," he cried.

"What will you do, if we stop it?" sneered the biggest.

"Anything!" Peter exclaimed.

"Anything at all?" the boy's eyes lit maliciously.

"Yes anything," he readily agreed.

"Well I think we might be able to do something with that," the bully grinned then called to the others. "Let him be, he's mine."

"Aaaw." the others cried disappointed at their spoilt fun.

Peter made himself useful to the bully by bringing, food, running messages, providing alibis and in return was protected by the larger boy.

When the owl from Hogwart's arrived with his letter of offer Mrs Pettigrew breathed a sigh of relief. Now secure that his journey into magic had begun his mother showed him her late husband's library of magic books in later years she would wonder if this had been a wise decision. At night Peter worried in his bedroom over whether he would be bullied again, he knew he needed to make friends, a smile crossed his face as it hit him, he just needed to make himself useful!

 **James Potter**

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter met working at St Mungos she was a Healer and he an alchemist and potioneer. Their's was not a whirlwind romance but a friendship that grew and flowered into love. It was about 10 years after they had graduated from Hogwarts that Fleamont proposed that Euphemia become Mrs Potter an offer she accepted on the spot.

Fleamont spent the early years of their marriage working hard at St Mungos, until he was inspired by his wife to create a potion to control unmangeagable hair, in the hopes that it would help with his own wild mane. And so Sleakeazy's Hair Potion was born and increased the family's fortune. The pair dreamed of filling their lives and house with the voices of children. When it became clear that this development was not going to happen spontaneously they went together to a specialist Healer and discovered that Euphemia was barren. Watching his wife's depression at the news, Fleamont then retired to devote time to researching potions that might assist other witches with the same dilemma. So it was a great surprise when Euphemia approached him one day with the news that they were going to have a child.

In the Potter's Manor house, James was adored. His every wish met and his every whim catered to. While spoiled he was in the main a happy, mischievous boy although lonely at times and so more than most boys he enjoyed those events such as balls and family celebrations where he got to see other children. Christmas was spent with his Aunt and Uncle Charlus and Dorea and their son Justin who was just two years older than James. When the boys got together the potential for accidental catastrophe was limitless. The pair couldn't wait to go to school. Hogwarts wouldn't know what had hit it! Charlus and Dorea had different ideas, as Aurors they were like a weathervane for trouble in the Wizarding community, lately there had been disappearances and a rumour of an evil Wizard the like of which hadn't been seen since Gellert Grindelwald. They decided to send their son to Durmstrang rather than have him schooled at Hogwarts, to keep him safe. James pleaded with his parents to allow him to attend the same school; they resisted his pleas, thinking that the risk of a new evil wizard was slim and the potential for disaster when the two were together far too great. It was the first time in his life that he had been denied anything and he sulked for weeks after he received his letter.

 **Severus Snape**

With the first sign of Severus's magic, his mother began to regain some of her pride. Eileen started to stand up to Tobias and he resented this. Their arguments frequently shattered the peace of Spinners End. Tobias had always been a heavy drinker but as the years progressed and it became worse, mother and son learned to keep out of the way, escaping to the streets or a hidden corner of the flat, whenever Tobias binged. Severus's favourite place was the attic, it was accessed by a rickety ladder which he drew into the room with him, from here he could look down on the world outside.

One winter's afternoon when he was eight Severus made the discovery of his life. He was hiding in the attic as his father demolished the inside of the house in a drunken rage. A shaft of light entered the room through the dusty window at one end and in its illumination he could see several boxes he had not noticed before. The boxes were labelled Severus Prince and the boy knew they must have once belonged to his grandfather. It would be at least an hour till his father drank himself into insensibility so Severus gave in to the temptation to look inside. Every one contained books, the words danced on the pages and he understood these were words of power; he marveled at them and began to read a grimoire on curses. By the time he entered school he would know more curses then all the seventh years put together. He just had to wait for his letter. Silence had fallen over the house and he knew his father would now be asleep. He glanced out the window to see 2 girls walking down the street. The younger had the most captivating red hair and just looking at her he felt that he was watching the sun.

Another morning dawned and with it Tobias started drinking again. Severus escaped the house and saw the two girls again. He had been observing them for a while now when he wandered from home. Severus followed the girls to the playground and watched as they played happily together on the swings competing to see who could go highest, **the younger sister swinging higher and higher then her sister.**

 **"** **Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.**

 **But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.** It was a game she often played, in those moments of weightlessness with the wind rushing past made her almost believe she could fly!

 **"** **Mummy told you not to!"**

 **Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground making a crunching, grinding sound, and then leapt up, hands on hips.**

 **"** **Mummy said you weren't allowed Lily!"**

 **"** **But I am fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."**

 **Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and though the girls didn't know it, Severus. Lily had picked a fallen flower from the bush behind which Severus lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, and then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many lipped oyster.**

 **"** **Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.** She drew away from Lily her eyes wide with fear.

 **"** **It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back on the ground.**

 **"** **It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flowers flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" She added and there was definite longing in her voice.**

 **"** **It's obvious, isn't it?" Severus could no longer contain himself, but jumped out from behind the bushes.**

 **Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings, but Lily though clearly startled, remained where she was. Severus seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.**

 **"** **What's obvious?" asked Lily.**

 **Severus had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said "I know what you are."**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"** **You're….. you're a witch," whispered Severus.**

 **She looked affronted.**

 **"** ** _That's_** **not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"**

 **She turned her nose in the air, and marched off towards her sister.**

 **"** **No!" said Severus, he was highly coloured now. His ridiculous large coat flapped as he ran after the girls looking ludicrously bat-like.**

 **The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding onto one of the swing poles as though it was the safe place in tag.**

 **"** **You** ** _are_** **," said Severus to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there is nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."**

 **Petunia's laugh was like cold water.**

 **"** **Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who** ** _you_** **are. You are that Snape boy! They live down at Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"**

 **"** **Haven't been spying," said Severus, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on** ** _you_** **, anyway," he added spitefully, "** ** _you're_** **a Muggle."**

 **Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.**

 **"** **Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Severus as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate.**

Like a moth to a flame Severus was drawn to Lily, he would seek her out and speak to her again, maybe without her sister there. He sighed and decided to head home, his father should have finished venting by now and if he wasn't in by dark he would get a thrashing. He counted down the years until he would receive his letter to Hogwarts and his ticket out of the depressing life at Spinners End. Still now at least there was one candle to light his present darkness, a beautiful red head called Lily.

 **Lily**

Lily and Petunia had once been as close as siblings could be.

Rumble- crack. The thunderstorm broke overhead. Petunia snuggled down into her blankets, she knew it wouldn't be long. Rumble the thunder sounded again.

"Tuney?" the little voice called as her sister crept into the room. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Did the storm wake you?"

"I don't like the loud noise," Lily whispered.

"Me either. Want to come in with me?" light footsteps sounded on the floorboards and then the cold figure slid into the sheets.

"Look at me Lily!" Tuney called turning upside down on the monkey bars.

"Show me how? Show me how? Tuney Please!" Lily begged.

Petunia jumped down and helped her sister onto the bars, supporting her as she swung her legs up and looped them over a bar and released her hands, then held her securely while she dismounted.

"Thanks Tuney, you're the best!" Lily couldn't stop smiling.

"Girls you need to weed the garden." Lily and Petunia pulled faces at each other across the table each trying not to be the first to giggle, to all appearances ignoring their Mother. "Girls! Were you even listening!"

"Yes Mum" Petunia responded maintaining a straight face as her little sister gave in and began to laugh.

"Garden! Weeds! Now!"

"Yes Mum" the older girl sighed. "Come on Lily."

"Let's play a game Tuney" Lily turned an adoring face to her sister.

"What game do you want to play?"

"Who can pull out the most weeds in an hour!"

Petunia laughed. She laughed even louder later when Lily won.

A boy stuck out his foot as the tall horse faced girl walked by, she tripped and fell onto her hands and knees.

"You leave her alone!" a small ball of red-haired fury appeared out of nowhere. The boy stepped back involuntarily.

"Why should I?" he grinned wickedly sizing her up "I'm bigger then you."

"Bet I hit harder!" said she, balling her fist and cocking back her arm as her father had taught her, before releasing and hitting the boy in the stomach, she then stomped on his foot. He bent over with tears in his eyes as she turned to her sister.

"You ok?"

"Better now thanks Lily"

"That's what sisters are for!"

They linked arms and left the boy behind without a backwards glance.

After the fateful meeting with Severus in the park things began to change.

"Lily!" Petunia called as she ran up the stairs and burst into her sister's room. "Lily!"

"Mmm" Lily turned her head from where she had been looking out of the window.

"Lily, I have been calling you forever. Come to the park with me?" Petunia pouted.

Lily ducked her head "Oh, I thought I might go for a walk by the river."

Through the window Petunia caught sight of a boy standing by their gate, he had a mop of dark hair, she grunted "You are going to play with that Snape" she spat his name. "Lily he comes from Spinner's end! Only rotten, awful, horrible people come from there, he will hurt you!"

"Sev isn't awful, or rotten, or horrible Tuney." Lily sighed.

"He can't even dress nice!"

"They don't have any money, he has to wear hand-me-downs there is nothing wrong with that."

"Come play with me! Don't go with him please" her sister's voice took on a wheedling tone.

"Oh alright, but he comes with us."

"No!" Petunia snapped out the word.

"Fine" huffed Lily giving in, "I'll go and tell him I can't come today, but I'll play with him tomorrow."

Petunia smiled in victory as Lily walked down the stairs.

Despite being turned away Severus couldn't help but return to Lily.

"Lily!" the voice called up to her window.

Lily stuck her head through the opening, seeing the boy standing there.

"Sev, I'll be right down."

She ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked as she stuck her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Out to talk to Sev."

"No, you are supposed to stay and help me today!"

"No I did that yesterday." argued Lily.

Petunia grabbed her arm "I don't like it when you go with him Lily, he is bad news."

"He is my friend" Lily defended "and I'm going!" for the first time Lily turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Severus was now waiting on the verandah, his face and neck red.

"Oh you heard that!" Lily blushed.

"Yeah" he agreed sheepishly. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble. You don't have to come."

"I want to" replied Lily "I helped Tuney yesterday and stayed home to play with her the day before that and all she wanted to do was watch telly!"

"What's telly?"

"You don't know?" Lily was surprised, she knew his father was a muggle, Severus shrugged.

Lily didn't want to embarrass the boy so she explained "Oh it's a box that shows moving pictures. Sometimes they show a story, or sometimes they show the news."

"The news like the paper."

"Yeah but someone reading it out, with pictures and things."

"Huh."

"Where shall we go?"

"Let's head up to the old mill."

The pair grinned as they began to run down the street.

Petunia had begun to notice how different Lily was. She noticed when Lily had only to rub a hand over her washing as she folded it for all the creases to disappear, and when Lily changed the colour of the ribbon in her hair as it didn't match the dress she was wearing. She assumed that her talents made Lily's life easier and deemed it unfair, unnatural and freakish. All these things happened away from their parent's gaze, so they were blissfully unaware of their youngest daughter's skills, or the reason for the burgeoning rift.

The girls attended the local school with Petunia being 2 classes ahead of Lily. Lily was teased incessantly at school for her red-hair and emerald eyes. Petunia saw being popular as a way to counteract Lily's talents and did nothing to discourage it, at times she even joined in calling out "Carrot top!" A naturally shy girl Lily gradually became even more inhibited as the years passed her only friend was Severus. He assured her she only had to wait for her letter and then it would all get better. He was looking forward to the escaping from his family.

The days rolled into one another and she could often be found sitting alone in the school yard tears in her eyes as she kicked her feet in the dust.

Sitting under a tree in the playground one bright summer's day Lily heard "Hey did you want to play?" Lily looked up to see a girl with dark hair and piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"You don't want to play with me, I'm the freak," she mumbled again bending her head.

"I think I can decide that for myself and if you are then I must be too," came the reply.

"I'm Katherine, Katherine Banks by the way," and hand was thrust under Lily's downcast face.

"Lily, Lily Evans," Lily took the hand and shook it.

The girls smiled at each other and a friendship blossomed. They were soon inseparable in the schoolyard and Lily wore a smile that lit her eyes and her confidence grew.

It was the last week of July, in the year that Lily turned 11 and Severus had promised her that the letter would arrive by no later than the end of the month. The Evans family was sitting in the lounge watching television when they heard the mailman push something through the slot on the door and it fall with a gentle plop onto the mat.

"Will you go and get the mail Lil' Bear?"

"Sure Dad."

Lily walked to the door secretly hoping that today was the day. It seemed too good to be true that there was a special school where she could go to learn magic and Tuney made it worse by telling her that Severus was lying. Walking into the hall she saw a solitary letter sitting on the doormat, the emerald green ink read;

Lily Evans

The Lavender Room

Number 8 Hedge Row

Cokeworth.

There was no stamp on the envelope. Retrieving the letter Lily wandered back to the lounge room.

"It's for me," she said as she flipped it over and inserted her nail under the ruby red wax seal. The stamp that had been pressed into the wax was so beautiful she didn't want to break it. The eagle, badger, snake and lion were breathtakingly realistic. Her heart fluttered. This was it! She read the letter quietly a smile playing on her lips.

"Who would be writing to you?" her Father murmured reaching out a hand to take the letter. Lily passed it to him willingly as he asked "May I see it please?"

His eyes widened as he read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internal Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Miss Evans,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September.** I will attend your house at 6pm on Thursday the 29th of July to discuss your commencement with your parents.

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress.**

He looked over at his wife.

"It says she's a witch."

"Our Lily?" she scoffed "Surely this is some hoax!"

"It is," piped up Petunia from her seat on the couch. "That Severus boy has done it, he is always making stuff like that up, always lying."

"He is not! He does not lie!" Lily defended and the two girls descended into a row.

"Enough!" growled Mr Evans in a tone which instantly silenced the girls. "Well if it is not a joke we will find out Thursday won't we." The matter resolved he turned back to the news.

Three days later there was a firm knock on the door. Mr Evans looked up from reading the Daily News, and went to answer. At the door an elegant black haired lady in a long green cloak waited.

"I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I have come to discuss your daughter Lily."

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes well you had better come in though I think you may have the wrong house," Mr Evans invited. "Dear we have a visitor, how about some tea?" he called to his wife as he showed Professor McGonagal to the lounge room and went to fetch his youngest from the back yard.

It didn't take long for the kettle to boil and Mrs Evans to come in from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. As the tea was poured the Professor looked enquiringly at Lily peering over the top of her glasses at the girls.

"Have you received your letter?" the professor asked.

"Yes Ma'am it arrived Monday."

The lady gave a sharp nod. "You may call me Professor or Professor McGonagall, dear," she said in a not unkindly manner. "Now Mrs Evans have you ever noticed your daughter do anything unusual when stressed or upset?"

"Not that I have noticed," Mrs Evans said after thinking a moment.

"Mr Evans?" McGonagall redirected the question.

"Well not when she was upset, but once when she was little she picked a rose, the colour drained from it making it all white from petal to stem, and then she threw it into the air and it flew away, even though there was no breeze" clearly the memory still troubled him.

"Anything else?"

"I can make flowers open and close their petals, and when the leaves have fallen in the autumn I can make them fly and I can jump from the swing and nearly fly!" interrupted Lily in her excitement.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Lily looked into her parent's stunned faces.

"Sev told me I was a witch a little while ago, but I was afraid he was tricking me. I thought you would be upset if you knew," worry etched her face. "I can show you!" she asserted.

Lily ran outside to find a blossom fallen from the tree. When she returned she laid the flower on her hand and made the petals flutter in the still room. Then the bloom rose from her hand and drifted to land in her mother's lap. The shock on her parent's faces showed that they had been convinced of their youngest daughter's magical aptitude.

"Playing with flowers is what I do best," Lily looked up at McGonagall's surprised expression.

"A witch! A witch in the family! Oh my Lily, How exciting!" exclaimed Mrs Evans.

Before she departed Professor McGonagall arranged to meet the family at the Leaky Cauldron so they could go to Diagon Alley to purchase Lily's school things. She also handed them a ticket for the train that would take her to school and explained how the family was to access the platform for the train.

"Just walk at the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

Soon it would be time for her journey into the new world. Through all this Petunia watched alone on the side lines with a scowl upon her pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

The Evans family made the long drive into the centre of London the following Wednesday, with Petunia complaining all the way. Lily spotted the dingy pub out of the car window and her excitement grew as she called out "There it is, there it is!" The doubt that had crept in following Professor McGonagall's visit vanished instantly. Her father found a car park with great difficulty and they walked back towards the pub, Lily in the lead pulling on her parent's hands and Petunia scuffing her feet as she came along behind them.

"Lil' Bear, are you sure it is here? I can't see it," her Father frowned as he surveyed the shops searching for some sign that the pub truly existed.

"It's not there," Petunia stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"It's right there, next to the record store, can't you see it? Between the bookstore and the record store! " Lily was astonished the sign while old and worn was clearly visible.

"No!" Petunia yelled petulantly.

As they passed the record store on one side of the Leaky Cauldron Lily tugged her parents towards the pub, it wasn't until they were on the step in front of the door that they suddenly exclaimed, "It just sort of jumps right out at you doesn't it? Almost like it was hiding!"

"Maybe it was hidden Mum, so it can't be found by any old Muggle!" Lily chortled.

"So why can we see it now Cheeky Chops?" her Father reached down and messed up her hair.

"Mmm maybe because the Professor told you it was there, or maybe because I can see it and I showed it to you?"

"Well let's go in and find Professor McGonagall. What time were we meeting her?"

"Half past Mum. Come on, it's time now!"

Lily was beside herself with excitement as she dragged her family through the doorway and into the dark recess of the establishment. Professor McGonagall was seated with a family at a table in the middle of the room; she looked up as they entered.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Evans, it is good to see you again. Good morning, Petunia, Lily."

Mr and Mrs Evans shook the Professors hand as she explained that they were waiting for another family, as she liked to take "new families", as she called Muggleborns, round in small groups.

"This is Mr and Mrs McDonald and their daughter Mary," the family who were already seated was introduced.

The Evans' joined them at the table, as they waited the two girls looked at each other and smiled both too shy to strike up a conversation. Perhaps five minutes later the door opened again and a tall man was pulled into the room by his son, spotting the Professor the pair moved towards the table and were introduced as Mr Perks and his son David.

"The first thing to know is that Witches and Wizards don't use the same currency as Muggles, so we will need to head down to Gringotts, to make an exchange and set up vaults," McGonagall stated as she stood and began to lead the group through the pub to the courtyard at the rear. Mr and Mrs Evans exchanged a look of worry, concerned that their funds would not stretch to opening an account. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the head of the group, raised her wand and tapped a brick in the wall three times. **The brick she touched quivered- it wriggled – in the a middle small hole appeared – it grew wider – a second later they were facing a large archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.**

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, we will buy all your school supplies here. I presume you all have your lists," she sternly glanced around at the group as if daring any of them to have forgotten, pockets were delved into as the lists were retrieved.

Lily looked down at hers and read:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Uniform**

 **First year students will require:**

 **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **Set Books**

 **All students should have a copy of the each of the following :**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad.**

The group stared in wonder at the street in front of them. Their thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall,

"Well we best be off."

They proceeded down the winding street, gawping at everything from the shoppers in their outlandish clothes, to the products on display in the shops.

"Look!" Mr Evans exclaimed as he pointed at a shop window. "They actually sell broomsticks….. for flying!"

A small boy who has his nose pressed to the window overheard and turned to look at the group.

With a cheeky grin he said "Well what did you think they were for? Sweeping!" laughing he moved away to where his mother was waiting.

"Don't be rude James," they heard her scold him as they continued up the street.

As they approached the tall white building at the end of the street, Professor McGonagall turned to address the group.

"This is Gringotts, it is the Wizarding worlds banking establishment. Don't be alarmed by the folk that you see inside they are Goblins and a valuable asset to our world. Our coinage consists of Galleons, which are gold, sickles which are silver and knuts which are bronze. There are 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a Galleon." She turned and led the group through the two sets of doors granting entry. Lily noticed words engraved on the second set of doors:

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay dearly in their turn,**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

"Seems they take theft very seriously," commented Mr Perks.

Once inside the building each family was directed to a bench where a Goblin waited.

"Vault or Exchange?"

Mr Evans turned to the Professor running a hand over his neck in embarrassment, "Um how much would we need for books and everything? And will she need any money at school?"

"Well 30 Galleons should cover everything new, though robes and books can be purchased second hand." She smiled encouragingly noting their look of worry and then added in a quieter tone "And the school has a fund for those who haven't enough money for their supplies and will provide as necessary. Once at school she won't need any money though she might like to buy refreshments on the train on the way to and from school."

Mr Evans nodded his thanks and turned back to the Goblin to enquire "How much muggle money equals 30 Galleons?"

"At the current rate that would be One Hundred and fifty pounds."

"How much is required to open a vault?"

"Minimum deposit is five galleons or twenty five pounds."

Somewhat relieved Mr Evans opened his wallet taking out the two hundred pounds they had put aside and handed it to the teller.

"Could we please open an account.." He shook his head "Sorry a vault for our daughter with five galleons and have the rest as a mix of coins?"

Details were taken by the gruff little man and they were told that on the next visit Lily would have to present and register her wand. The Goblin left briefly to obtain a key. While they waited for him to return Mr Evans turned and bent down to talk to Lily looking her in the eye.

"We know it isn't much but we wanted to put a little something away for you, you can take on the paper run in the summer and use that to add to it as you can."

"Thanks Dad, you didn't have to."

"I know sweetheart, but one day you'll get a job in this world and then you will need an account, so it's best if we set it up now." With a smile he added "We won't have to feed you for the next nine months or so, so we will save a little there."

Conversation ceased as the Goblin returned. In the end they were given a small bronze key to vault 2094 and a rather heavy black velvet bag. They left Gringotts and waited on the side of the street with Professor McGonagall for the McDonalds and the Perks.

"Right, robes next. The shop we are heading to is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, it is on the left hand side of the street."

Lily, Mary and David's excitement grew as each new item was purchased; there was one item above all others that they each desired to have: a wand. Finally, it was time!

"Lastly we shall head to Ollivander's, to purchase your wands."

Professor McGonagall's statement was meet with excited cheers from the children as they hurried towards the narrow shabby shop. Barely noticing the single wand set on a cushion in the window they stepped inside and a tinkling bell rang in the depths of the shop to announce their arrival. When their eyes had adjusted to the gloom they noticed the cheeky boy that had been looking at broomsticks was waving a wand vigorously at the counter.

"No, I don't think so," the old man in front of him said, before snatching the wand away and passing another over the counter.

Lily looked around at the tiny shop; every wall was covered in shelves each of which was packed until bursting with thin narrow boxes. She ran her fingers lightly over the end of one to remove the dust, the writing on it was like a spiders webs- Apple wood and unicorn tail, 8 ½ inches. Her gaze was drawn to another in a red box- Maple wood and phoenix feather, 9 ¾ inches, then further down the row in a black box- onyx and dragon heart string, 10 ¼ inches. Her attention was distracted by a shout from the boy, his face now glowed in delight as sparks flew out of the tip of the wand he was holding.

"Yes! That is the one, mahogany and dragon heartstring eleven inches particularly good for transfiguration," declared the shop owner.

A wide smile still adorned the boy's face as the wand was purchased and he departed the shop with his mother. Lily continued to peruse the shelves as first Mary and then David were measured and Mr Ollivander searched for their wands until at last it was her turn. She had been drawing near to a blue velvet box which seemed to almost hum her name, on impulse as Mr Ollivander said:

"And who might you be?" she grabbed it and stepped up to the counter.

"Lily Evans, and I…I…I think this might be my wand," she replied stuttered shyly concerned she might be overstepping some boundary **.**

Mr Ollivander's **pale eyes shone like moons through the gloom of the shop** a smile twisting at his lips.

"Hmm, it's been calling you has it, well take it out and give it a wave," he nodded knowingly.

Gingerly Lily opened the box and took out the wand she felt a **sudden warmth through her fingers** and when she flicked the wand **a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end**.

"Yes indeed, the wand chooses the witch Miss Evans," he seemed delighted. "This is the first time I can recall of the witch actually listening to the wand, it seems we can expect great things from you, maybe a career in wandlaw! Hmmm. Ten and three quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair fabulous for charm work!"

Lily paid 6 Galleons and 7 knuts for her wand and it took some persuading by her mother for her to allow it to be wrapped back in tissue paper and put away in its box, somehow holding it in her hand made the whole experience much more real.

As they were passing Eeylops Owl Emporium on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron Mr Perks stopped and asked if they could have a look inside. Lily looked longingly at the beautiful snowy owl in a cage just inside the door. She stuck her finger into the cage and the owl bent to allow her to gently stroke the top of its head.

"She is a real beauty that one ain't she?" said the old lady who ran the shop "Only 5 Galleons."

"I.. I would love her but we can't…" Lily replied blushing.

"Oh that's alright love, save up, you never know she might wait for you," she turned away to attend to her other customers.

Lily looked back at the owl and again ran her fingers over the soft downy feathers on the owls head.

"Would you wait for me?" The owl hooted softly in reply.

"She is beautiful Lily, let's see how much we have left," Mrs Evans opened the bag, there was 5 Gold and 2 bronze coins at the bottom. "Well we could do it love, but there would be no money for a cage, or food, or food for us before we head home, and nothing for you on the train either."

"I don't need anything for the train, I could take a packed lunch," Lily said thoughtfully.

A voice cut through the air "We are NOT taking that thing home!"

Up until now Petunia had been forgotten, wandering behind the group in and out of all the shops, she was tired, her feet were sore and she was hungry.

"It is bad enough I have to live with someone like Lily in the house, but we are not having that bird. It is…unhygienic!" She stomped out of the shop with a huff.

Mrs Evans sighed and regretfully turned back to her youngest "Lily…." She didn't wish to give in to Petunia but knew that the only way to keep the peace between the two girls at least, for the journey, home was for Petunia to be allowed to win this round, Lily had after all had a great many things purchased for her that day and had been the centre of attention.

"It's ok Mummy," Lily replied with a small disappointed smile. "We couldn't really afford all the other bits we would need anyway. Maybe if we go to the ice-cream parlour we saw near the Leaky Cauldron it would make Tuney feel better?"

"You're such a good girl Lily, Thank you for understanding," Mrs Evans wrapped her arm around Lily as they left the store.

After Mr Perks had purchased a magnificent tawny owl for David and the McDonalds had purchased a beautiful brown owl for Mary, the group headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia turned down the offered ice-cream so in an effort to maintain the harmony, the Evans' thanked Professor McGonagall and they headed home.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4.

The Hogwarts Express.

"Mum come on!" the bundle of excitement topped with red hair enthused. Lily pulled on her Mother's hand spotting Severus ahead of them in the crowd.

"Sev! Wait up!" she called waving her free arm in an attempt to catch his attention, as she watched him being dragged quickly through the barrier between platforms nine and ten by a woman with long dark hair, he didn't seem to hear her over the crowd.

Lily and her family followed and emerged into the press at Platform 9 and 3\4. She lost sight of Severus in the throng. Mr and Mrs Evans stared into the crowd, absorbing the scene made by the people wearing brightly coloured robes. They carried bird cages with owls of every species and dragged trunks behind them. Lily paused and turned to face Petunia who had stopped a short distance behind their parents, arms folded across her chest, scowling at the world.

Not far from the group just a little ways further along the platform James Potter, a boy with dark unruly hair watched the passing crowd. Glancing up the platform his gaze fell on a **sallow faced boy standing next to a sour-looking woman whom he greatly resembled and who was staring at a family of four a short distance away.** James' gaze followed to the **two girls who stood a little apart from their parents. The younger,** whose hair looked like liquid fire, **seemed to be pleading with her sister.**

 **"…** **I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-' She caught her sister's hand and held it tight, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I am there- no listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"**

 **"** **I don't- want - to-go!" said Petunia and she dragged her hand out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a-"**

He laughed to himself- the girl must be Muggleborn and her sister a Muggle, as if a Muggle could attend Hogwarts, didn't they know anything!

 **Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks on to the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.**

 **"** **\- you think I want to be a-a freak?" she spat.** Mr and Mrs Evans too used to disagreements between the girls and Petunia's snide words, failed to notice the building confrontation.

 **Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.**

James' mind froze at the vehemence, why would she speak to her sister that way! Why would she think her sister a freak, surely someone had explained. He felt a little guilty watching these private moments but something drew him in and he couldn't look away. He wasn't the only one several people nearby had thrown glances towards the slight disturbance momentarily before judging it a family matter and turning away.

 **"** **I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That is a horrible thing to say."**

 **"** **That's where you are going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy….weirdos, that's what you two are."**

What! Thought James, she knows another wizard? Maybe she was not a Muggleborn after all.

 **"** **It's good you are being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."**

 **Lily glanced towards her parents who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene.** She noticed they were completely unaware of the conflict between their daughters. **Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.**

 **"** **You didn't think it was such a freak school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."**

 **Petunia turned scarlet.** James chuckled to himself again as he continued to watch- definitely Muggleborn. He wondered if Muggle post would even reach the castle. He supposed it must, how else would their parents write to them.

 **"** **Beg? I didn't beg!"** Petunia's voice gained an octave in righteous indignation.

 **"** **I saw his reply. It was very kind."**

 **"** **You shouldn't have read-"whispered Petunia. "That was my private – how could you-?"**

 **Lily gave herself away by half glancing towards where Severus stood nearby. Petunia gasped.**

 **"** **That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"**

 **"** **No – not sneaking-" Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope and couldn't believe that a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover at the postal service who take care of-"**

 **"** **Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "** ** _Freak!_** **" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.**

Lily hung her head and shuffled closer to her parents as she wiped a hand over her eyes. Too engrossed in the sights, her Father failed to see her tears as he helped her pick up her trunk and carry it towards the train.

As he turned his attention elsewhere, James, who had often wished that he had a brother, felt briefly grateful that he was an only child, glancing back he noticed the girl hug her parents goodbye and board the train. As he continued watching the people on the platform he couldn't help but think his parents never would have failed to notice if he had been that upset.

A short distance away stood another family with 2 dark haired boys. Their Mother and Father were lecturing the eldest on his expected behaviour upon his arrival at Hogwarts. James briefly overheard "You will only consort with those of an appropriate station…," tuning out the rest of the diatribe he turned away to look around again, thinking - they seemed a bit uptight poor kid.

A call came from off to his left interrupting his thoughts. "James!" it was his Mother. "Quickly now onto the train." She smiled at him gently as she indicated towards the clock showing five minutes to eleven.

He briefly hugged her before weaving his way through the other families saying goodbye to board the train and entering the compartment in which they had stowed his trunk. There in the corner was the girl with red-hair; she didn't look around as he came in. Seated opposite her was a sandy haired boy with green eyes who smiled welcomingly.

"Mind if I come in? I put my trunk in here earlier," He said by way of explanation. "My names James," the girl didn't turn around, so he looked to the boy.

"Sure," the other boy replied. "I'm…"

They were interrupted as a small blonde boy came into the compartment.

"Hi," he said starting to speak but interrupted by the dark haired boy with the bossy parents entering the compartment behind him.

"Looks like everywhere else is full," he said with an exaggerated sigh, "Think I'll join you guys here, if that's alright. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. Who are you?" he was brimming with confidence.

The boys introduced themselves but the red-haired girl continued to look out the window engrossed in her own world and presently the boys ignored her and began to discuss Quidditch.

 **Severus had changed into his school robes at the earliest opportunity and was now searching for Lily. At last he stopped, outside a compartment in which a group of rowdy boys were talking. Hunched in the corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the window. She had been crying. She looked up as he came in.**

 **"** **I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.**

The smile that had formed on his face when he saw her fell **"Why not?"**

 **"** **Tuney h- hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."**

Severus failed to see the issue after all it was just Petunia. **"So what?"**

 **She threw him a look of deep dislike.**

 **"** **So she's my sister!"**

 **"** **She's only a –" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.** Severus let out a sigh of relief and decided to distract her.

 **"** **But we're going!" he said unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"**

 **She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.**

 **"** **You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.**

 **"** **Slytherin?"**

 **The slight unruly haired boy sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Severus until that point, looked around at the word.**

 **"** **Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging in the seats opposite him. The other dark haired boy didn't smile.**

 **"** **All my family have been in Slytherin," he said.**

 **"** **Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"**

 **Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break with tradition. Where are you headed, if you've got a choice?"**

 **James lifted an invisible sword. "** ** _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_** **Like my dad".**

 **Severus made a small disparaging noise. James turned on him.**

 **"** **Got a problem with that?"** he raised his chin in challenge.

 **"** **No," said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"**

 **"** **Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' interjected Sirius.**

 **James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius with dislike.**

 **"** **Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."**

 **"** **Ooooo…"**

 **James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.**

 **"** **See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called as the compartment door slammed.**

Further down the train Lily and Severus found another compartment where the sole occupant was a curly dark haired girl who didn't respond when they asked if they could sit with her, they took her silence to be agreement and chatted to each other quietly. Pausing only when interrupted by a clattering outside the compartment and a cheery voice saying:

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" as a grey haired witch with a kind round face looked in through the door.

"Oh Sev, the sweets are different! What should we try?"

After a short discussion a dozen chocolate frogs and liquorice wands were purchased to be shared. They offered some to the other occupant of the compartment who graciously accepted and stated her name was Nerida Lovegood, but she soon returned to her silent contemplation. The rest of the journey passed without incident, Severus leaving the compartment briefly to allow the girls to get changed into their robes.

As Lily and Severus exited the train Severus stood on the back of Lily's robe and she stumbled falling off the last step to the ground knocking into the person in front of her.

"Oi," the boy called out as he fell.

"Oh I'm sorry, I…"

Green eyes meet hazel there was a moment of connection and then, as she realised it was the messy haired boy from the first compartment her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry I tripped," Lily blushed in embarrassment.

He laughed as he jumped up seemingly not bothered "S'alright."

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a voice called over the crowd.

Lily and Severus struggled through the crush of students in the direction of the voice. When she found its owner Lily's eyes went wide in shock, never had she seen anyone quite like him. He was a giant of a man, his face almost hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard. She trembled in fright and stared up at him, her eyes large and round. His black eyes looked down at her pale visage and he grinned.

"I'm quite a sight aren't I, names Hagrid!" he chuckled "Don't you worry none, I don't bite" his dark eyes glinted and she smiled shyly in return.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling they followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path, and round a bend.

"Now that there is yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts, ain't she beautiful?" he indicated the castle as it came into view.

"Wow!" sighed Lily "It's just like I imagined it."

"No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called pointing to a fleet of little boats in the water by the shore.

Lily and Severus carefully clambered into a boat and were joined by Nerida and the sandy haired boy they had seen earlier who introduced himself as Remus Lupin. He seemed quieter than the other boys had been and less opinionated, though this might have been because he was now on his own.

"Forward," shouted Hagrid and the boats began to glide across the water.

The silence was only broken by the lapping of the water as the boats proceeded across the lake and the great towering castle drew nearer.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff on which the school stood.

Bending their heads they passed through an ivy curtain and were carried into a dark tunnel eventually reaching an underground harbour. The first years then clambered out of the boats, up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the door as Hagrid raised his hand. The sound of his knocking echoed round the cave. Boom, boom, boom.

The door swung open to reveal the stern face of Professor McGonagall, her hair pulled back into the tight bun Lily recalled from their previous meetings. The Professor led them through the entry hall to a side chamber.

 **"** **Welcome to Hogwarts," she said "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into you houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room."**

 **"** **The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"** as she finished she heard whispering and her eyes flicked to a group of four boys standing towards the back of the group, her lips formed a thin line.

"The sorting ceremony will take place presently, see that you are respectable." So saying, she departed the chamber.

Lily frowned and whispered to Severus "Is it some kind of test? I don't think I'll do any good, what if I don't have enough magic and they send me home?" The four boys who overheard snickered from behind her.

Ignoring the noise Severus reassured her "It will be ok, Mum didn't say what it was, but that it was simple, you have plenty of magic or you would never have received a letter."

He was interrupted from saying anymore by Professor McGonagall's return.

"We are ready for you now."

The group walked out of the chamber across the entry way and in through the double doors to the Great Hall. Lily gazed in wonder at the ceiling, her eyes taking in the starlit sky, the thousands of floating candles and then the four tables laden with golden plates and goblets.

"It's like a fairy tale," she murmured. "How did they do that?"

James overheard and couldn't refrain from whispering "It's Magic!" into her ear, she was too filled with wonder to roll her eyes.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years and on top of this placed a much patched and frayed wizard's hat. The hat moved and then from a tear near the brim began to sing:

I am a magic wizards hat as you can plainly see.

The Founders took their brains and hid them inside of me.

My job now is to sort you into the house where you'll reside

Just pop me on your head so I can see what is inside.

Are you Gryffindors like Godric where dwell the Brave of Heart

Or Ravenclaws like Rowena where dwell the very smart

Or Hufflepuffs like Helga where the loyal make their friends.

Or Slytherins like Salazar where cunning folk achieve their ends.

So now is the time for all of you to pop me on your head.

Let's get this sorting done so, that you can all be fed.

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward unrolling a large scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will sit down," she said. "Abbott, Anthony"

A stout brown haired boy stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head as he sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

Aubery and Avery, were sorted then:

"Black, Sirius" the cocky, black haired boy stepped forward his grey eyes glittering, as he sat on the stool. James looked up at his new friend willing him to be in Gryffindor.

"Mmm," Sirius heard a dusty voice in his mind, "a Black well, Blacks have always been Slytherin and yet… what do I do with a Black that questions the rules. I have seen this before seven years ago but she WANTED to be put in Slytherin. I sense you are willing to break the tradition, a Black who is BRAVE, there is only one place for you… Gryffindor." The last word was shouted to the hall.

As Sirius took off the hat and strutted to the cheering Gryffindor table, he didn't notice the glares coming from the Slytherin table. He sat down and turned to watch the rest of the sorting and James smiled in delight.

Lily waited nerves building for her turn as child after child was called…..…until **Professor McGonagall said "Evans, Lily."**

 **She walked forward on trembling legs and sat down on the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on to her head, barely a second after it had touched her dark red hair the Hat cried "Gryffindor!"**

 **She heard Severus let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the Hat, and handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried towards the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Severus and there was a sad little smile on her face. Sirius moved up the bench for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognise him from the train, folded her arms and firmly turned her back on him.**

As the roll call continued Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew joined Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. The hat deliberated for over 5 mins before it sorted Peter into Gryffindor.

"I believe we haven't had a Hatstall since Minerva," murmured Dumbledore to the diminutive charms professor sitting beside him **.**

 **Finally when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called Severus.**

 **"** **Slytherin!" cried the Sorting Hat.**

 **And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering for him, to where Lucius Malfoy, a prefects badge gleaming upon his chest patted Severus on the back as he sat down beside him.** Then it was over, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and carried the Sorting Hat and stool from the Hall and the Headmaster rose to his feet his blue eyes twinkling.

"Welcome to a new school year, I would like to say a few words; however they can wait until after the feast, so tuck in."

A cheer rose from the students as food appeared on the dishes in front of them.

Lily had never seen such a feast, the food was amazing and ghosts drifted across the hall greeting the students with merry wishes. Lily stared as they passed by and had a terrible urge to put a hand through one just to see what it felt like, but she thought it might not be polite, a small smile twisted her lips.

"Hey Red, what are you smiling at?" a laughing voice chuckled next to her.

She looked over in irritation at the teasing, remembering the teasing she had received at her last school, only to see a red headed boy looking back at her, smiling genuinely. His face was graced with a multitude of freckles and his pale eyes laughed merrily at her showing no hint of mocking.

She relaxed. "Just a thought," she hedged smiling back.

"Go on, I'm always up for a good laugh," he grinned.

"I was wondering what it would feel like to stick my hand through one of the ghosts, but then I thought it might be a bit..well..rude."

He smiled indulgently "Oi Nick!" the closest ghost turned around.

"Yes?" a ghost with an enormous ruffled collar turned and drifted towards them.

"This young lass wants to know what it feels like if she were to accidentally run through you?"

The Ghost introduced himself " I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"Otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick," chirped the redhead.

"Someone didn't do an efficient job?" guessed Lily.

"No," agreed Nick "And you are?" he held out his hand.

"Lily," she stuck out her hand and they made a show of shaking at the same time, she laughed at the icy cold feeling as her hand passed through his.

"Well I must go and meet the other first years, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask,"

"It was nice to meet you," she called as he drifted away.

"Well I have to ask, are you a Prewett or a Weasley?" the redhead enquired.

"Um," she said trying to decipher what he meant before decided that they must be surnames. "I'm an Evans, Lily Evan's," she replied as she stuck out her hand again.

He took it and gave it a proper shake.

"Ah, a Muggleborn then, but I bet there is Prewett or Weasley blood somewhere back in your family line, which would mean you are related to us." He indicated a boy sitting across from him who was clearly his older brother "I'm Fabian and this is Gideon and we are Prewetts," he said somewhat dramatically with a cheeky smirk "oh and that git, sitting next to my brother is Caradoc Dearborn."

A handsome dark haired boy maybe two years older than herself, gave Lily a wave "Call me Doc," before returning his attention to the plate of food in front of him.

"Now seeing as we are nearly related if you have any trouble, especially with the Slytherins, you just give us a call, and we'll sort it out."

"Oh thanks," Lily blushed "but I don't think I'll have any trouble, you see my best friend just got sorted into Slytherin."

"Well we'll see," he replied with a good naturedly as he turned back to his meal.

Lily let the conversations round the table flow about her as she finished her meal. Then as suddenly as it had appeared the food vanished and Dumbledore stood.

"Now that we have eaten our fill, I have a few start of term notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by our caretaker to remind you all that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally this year a unique specimen has been planted on the grounds. Walking in the area surrounding the Whomping Willow is inadvisable to anyone who does not wish to be painfully injured **. And now, before we head to bed, let us sing the school song". Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a long gold ribbon flew out of it and rose high above the tables, twisting itself into words".**

 **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts,**

 **Teach us something please,**

 **Whether we be old and bald**

 **Or young with scabby knees,**

 **Our heads could do with filling**

 **With interesting stuff,**

 **For now they're bare and full of air,**

 **Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

 **So teach us things worth knowing.**

 **Bring back what we've forgot,**

 **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

 **And learn till our brains all rot.**

Lily giggled at Gideon and Fabian who were singing the song in falsetto.

"Now," said the headmaster when the cacophony had ceased, "Off to bed with you."

"Gryffindor first years this way," called Alexandria Wood, the fifth year prefect, as she and Kingsley Shacklebolt lead the way out of the Hall and up the marble staircase.

The Prewett brothers and their friend tagged along with the group walking beside Lily and providing an excellent commentary on the sights of Hogwarts. Lily's favourite were the moving portraits and it wasn't long before she became distracted as she started to stop and say hello to each of the friendly faces. Doc smiled at her.

"Come on Squirt you can say hello to the rest later, now you need to pay attention to where you are going or you will get lost tomorrow," he ushered her towards a staircase.

"Oh and pay attention to the staircases they like to change, hurry up or we will lose the rest of the group!" Gideon interrupted.

They caught up to the rest without much trouble and were finally led down a corridor at the very end of which hung a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Talis est vita," replied Alexandria and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the welcoming Gryffindor common room. It was furnished in rich reds and gold with many comfortable looking chairs and couches. The girls were directed through a door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Up a spiral staircase they found their beds at last and each fell asleep hidden behind the red velvet curtains of their four poster beds.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Prank

Chapter 5

The First Prank.

Sunlight beamed into the room where four first year boys were just awakening to their first day of school. They quickly dressed and backtracking the path from the night before, were able to find their way to the Great Hall for breakfast without much fuss.

"What do we study this year?" Peter asked nervously.

"We'll see in a minute," Remus nodded his head towards their Head of House who was making her way towards them carrying a sheaf of papers.

She handed a paper to each of the boys and with an admonishment to behave she departed. The other boys all glanced at their schedules.

"Well" said James reading aloud "First we have History of Magic with Binns."

"He was teaching when my Dad was here," cut in Remus "Dad said he is really boring."

James chuckled, "He's so old I am pretty sure he was teaching when my parents were in school!"

"Then we have Charms with Professor Flitwick," Remus continued with the schedule.

"My Dad said he is part Goblin, a half breed!" interjected Sirius "they didn't..."

He was interrupted by James "Then we have Transfiguration with McGonagall…she's a tough one." They all glanced around quickly to ensure their Head of House hadn't overheard.

"Then Lunch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Roberts," added Remus "I heard he's new."

"Then there is Potions with Slughorn and we share that one with the Slytherins, Bleh. But at least we don't have it today. Today we only have History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," finalised James.

Looking around they noticed that in the intervening time most people had headed to class and the Hall was nearly empty, not wanting to be late on the first day they quickly exited and headed up the main stairwell in what they initially thought was the correct direction. It soon became apparent that they were wrong and were now lost. Remus regretted not asking a prefect how to get to their first class.

"Man, someone should make a map of this place" grumbled Sirius as they trudged along a corridor.

"Ah guys," Peter piped up from the back of the group. "There's one on the back of our schedules".

5 minutes later they arrived at History of Magic. Professor Binns looked up as they came in.

"Now boys, why are you late..mmm?"

"Well you see .." James mumbled not wanting to admit they had been lost but unable to think of an acceptable excuse "Well we .."

"Nevermind, it will be detention next time you are late."

The boys quickly found seats at the back of the class room as Professor Binns began to speak. The class gradually fell into a stupor, influenced by Professor Binns' monotonous voice, fighting to keep them open James' eyes found the red headed girl in the front row sitting by herself diligently writing notes on Eric the Oddball, before he gave in and began to doze, making a note to read the chapter in text book.

The first week passed in a blur and then..

"Finally! The last class of the week!" Sirius screeched as they departed the Great Hall after breakfast, the other boys grinned. "Onwards to the dungeons!" he raised his arm and pointed the way.

Last again, as they had been all week, to reach the classroom the boys entered to take the desks at the back of the room. James looked around and noted that this time the red head, Lily he thought her name was, wasn't alone but sat next to a lank haired boy that he thought he recognised.

James elbowed his neighbour "Oi, Sirius, who's that sitting with the Gryffindor at the front table?"

Sirius looked at the pair for a moment before frowning "Remember from the train, that git Snivellus," Sirius prompted.

"He's in Slytherin right?" Sirius nodded "Why's she sitting with him? She can't be sitting with a snake!" James was horrified at her lack of House loyalty.

Sirius shrugged as the round belly-ed Professor entered and began taking the first hald of the lesson consisted of taking notes on safety in the potions lab and the proper preparation of ingredients. Then the class was set to making a simple solution to cure boils, while Slughorn prowled the room providing feedback on their progress. He commented on the excellent quality of Lily and Snape's potions but his lips were drawn into a thin line as he approached the desk where Sirius and James were working.

"I would take it off the heat before adding the rest of those quills my boy, or it will explode," he suggested to James. "Hmm Potter is it?" Receiving a cursory nod from the boy he continued, "Your Father was rather good at potions as I recall, seems it hasn't been passed down, a shame really." Shaking his head sadly he moved on.

The boys hastened to take the cauldron from the heat. As they quickly glanced around the room they could see Snape standing at his desk smirking.

"Right," said James with a firm nod, when Slughorn had moved on past Remus and Peter's table. "Snape is the first one we are going to prank."

"And Evans?" suggested Sirius with a twinkly in his eye.

James grinned in agreement, "Yeah serves her right for sitting with the snake."

Later that afternoon the two boys were sitting on their beds in their dormitory discussing the matter when, Peter and Remus entered.

"Hey Guys," said Peter to the pair, concerned that whatever they were planning would be aimed at him. "What are you up to?"

"Hey," replied Sirius beckoning them over, "Just working on a prank. Do you want in?"

"Sure," came Peter's eager reply, happy to be included and happy that clearly he wasn't the intended target.

Remus walked past and sat on his own bed quiet for a moment as he though how best to handle this. He couldn't cause trouble after everything Dumbledore had done for him. "Um, I think I might head down to the library and get started on some homework actually."

"Aw come on, don't be a party pooper," Sirius cajoled turning puppy eyes on the Sandy haired boy.

"Nah maybe next time," Remus excused himself, gathered a few books and headed back out the door.

"Well who do you want to prank?" asked Peter.

"Snape the greasy haired Slytherin and Evans."

"Well, I have a book on some basic jinxes and hexes, that was my Dad's if you want to look? I snuck it into my trunk when Mum wasn't looking," volunteered Peter.

"Cor Blimey, that's the ticket. Let's have a go at that then," grinned James.

The boys eagerly flipped through the pages.

"Here how about this one- Cantis- makes the victim burst uncontrollably into song, whenever they attempt to speak?"

"Hmm maybe not effective for just two unless we can combine it with something else but mark it for later," they tore a piece of parchment and tagged the page.

"Then there's Colloshoo- causes the victims shoes to be stuck to the ground with an adhesive ectoplasm," Peter read aloud.

"Small scale yes, could be used in potions, but not quite what we are after. I think we want big impact for this first one. Something in the Great Hall…." James said as they continued flicking. "What about this one….sub veste revelatum!"

After reading the description the three boys exchanged looks and grinned.

"It's perfect!"

"We just need to make sure they arrive at the Great Hall together, _after_ everyone else is there, say on… Friday night at dinner, then you," he pointed at the smallest of the boys, "Peter can create a diversion so everyone looks towards the doors as they enter and then we," he indicated to himself and Sirius "will cast the spell on them."

"Do you think we can do it right away?" Sirius tipped his head on the side looking at the pattern of the wand movement in the book.

James grinned "there's only one way to find out. Well let's give it a go, are you decent under there?"

"Yeah sure," Sirius gulped.

And so the practice began.

By Friday they had observed their victims thoroughly and knew the two would come down to dinner together at 7:15 after studying in the library all afternoon. They would separate to their respective house tables after passing through the doors. Peter waited in an alcove near the door until the pair had passed him by then as they entered the hall he pushed over one of the suits of armour that stood in the Entrance Hall with a great clatter causing everyone to turn and the teachers to rise from their seats. Suddenly tittering burst from round the hall as it appeared the Lily and Severus's outer clothes had been removed and both were standing in the their underwear, a vague shadowy line all that was left visible of their robes. Confused the pair looked around, then at each other and then down at themselves. Lily gave a squeal, turned bright red and bolted out of the hall with Severus not far behind her. James, Sirius and Peter burst into gales of laughter.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew- to my office now!" McGonagall's stern voice echoed through the hall.


	6. Chapter 6 Hagrid

Chapter 6

Hagrid

Early Saturday morning a thin figure could be seen walking away from the Castle towards the Forbidden Forest. Long red hair whipping like a flag in the breeze, her face sad and eyes glossy with unshed tears and rimmed by dark circles. The humiliation and embarrassment of the prank in the Great Hall had been converted into an inability to sleep as memories of being the freak in the playground played through her head. She hesitated as she came past the gardens and cottage belonging to the Gamekeeper, before determinedly taking a few more strides towards the forest.

"An' what do you think you might be doin'?" a gruff voice challenged as she made to pass.

As she turned Hagrid smiled at her. He remembered her from the first day at the train station, she had looked so frightened and pale as if any moment she might bolt, but had bravely stood her ground. He was not disappointed as she did the same again.

"I.. well… I thought I would look at that tree right there on the edge of the forest," she hesitated shyly. "See the one with that branch quite close to the ground?" A raised hand indicated the tree in question.

"Aye..I see it, and what were ya goin' to look at it fer?"

"Well I thought I might….." here she ducked her head and flushed slightly in an embarrassed sort of way. "I thought I might..climb it."

"And why would yer do that?"Hagrid asked what had initially begun as an attempt to prevent rule breaking now continued as genuine curiosity.

"Well whenever I'm upset at home that is what I do," the girl hastened to explain. "I climb a tree and feel the wind on my face and then I feel better." Her voice grew stronger as she became more sure of the half giant.

"Hmm," grunted Hagrid understanding well her desire to be amongst the calming presence of nature in a time of stress. "Well I can't go letting yer climb that tree on account of it bein' in the forbidden forest, but how's about you come in and have a cuppa tea with me? Now yer know me names Hagrid keeper of the keys, so what's yours?" and he stuck out his hand.

"Lily Evans," Lily murmured finally raising her eyes to look up at his friendly face and taking his hand and shaking it, giggling a little as she did so. "Well Mr Keeper of the keys, tea sounds good."

Hagrid led Lily into his small one roomed hut and stoked the fire to put the kettle on. He busied himself preparing the pot before enquiring further.

"So what has got you so upset?" his eyes twinkled as if he knew something.

"Well," she huffed. "It seems so silly saying it out-loud. I'm homesick, even for my sister and then I have no friends here apart from Sev and I'm not really allowed to talk to him and then some boys played a horrid trick on me last night at dinner and now I'm too embarrassed to even go into the great hall so I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

Her stomach grumbled in agreement. She found it easy to talk to the large man, something in his very nature was surprisingly gentle and the hut was warm and welcoming.

"Hmm," he said. "Well one thing at a time I guess. It's ok to be homesick now and then, especially if you have never been away from your folks before," he questioningly met her gaze and she shook her head. "An' it takes time to make friends. Some people makes 'em easier than others so don't worry 'bout that, I can tell yer a bit shy but people will warm up to yer soon. I take a while me-self, though that is usually because people get a bit nervous around me, I don't know why really," he chuckled. "An' why can't you talk to yer friend Sev?"

"Well he is in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor and the others all said that I can't talk to him because he's a snake and then the people in his house said that he can't….."

"So yer a brave Gryffindor lettin' other people tell yer what to do and think eh" she blushed. "You go ahead and be friends with him and the rest can go jump in the Black Lake. Oh and the prank, I heard 'bout that. Don't you worry none. No one blames you for it. It won't take long before the rest of them forget. Those boys are going to be up to their arms in mischief and they'll soon get bored o' teasin' you and find some new game to play."

Lily smiled up at him gratefully and burden inside her released slightly at having shared her troubles.

"Thanks Hagrid."

They talked for hours about classes, Lily confessed that while Potions was fun and she seemed have a knack for it Charms was her favourite, and teachers, until the whole kettle of tea was gone. She looked thoughtful as she finished the last of her tea and placed her cup on the table, preparing to leave, as if she was trying to build the courage to ask something.

"Um Hagrid?" she finally asked turning back to him as she reached the door.

"Yes Lily."

"Um," she hesitated "what's a Mudblood?"

The world outside the hut was silent and in that moment Hagrid's smile dropped and his face became solemn.

"Why do yer want to know?"

Unsure what to make of the friendly giants sudden change of demeanour, she stuttered "Um, um well y..y..you see. Patricia and Amy from Slytherin called me that on Tuesday. I could tell it was rude but…" she looked downcast and ashamed.

"Well," said Hagrid in a gentler tone and an understanding look in his dark eyes. "Some wizards believe that blood matters and those that don't have pureblood, or wizards and witches for parents and grandparents and so on have dirty blood and so are less; less able and less worthy. It is a bad word an' untrue, so you just ignore 'em and keep that chin of yours up and a smile in yer eye," he gave her a smile as she slipped out of his house. "Feel free to come visit when yer like."

"Oh I will thanks Hagrid," she turned and headed towards the castle.

After a minute she looked back and checked that his door was closed. Assured that it was she quickly turned to run back to the tree on the edge of the forest and practically flew into its branches. She climbed to the top and stood looking out on the world. The forest was calm, green and dark before her and the grounds around the castle were sunlit and open. After a few deep breaths she jumped down a proper smile finally gracing her face. Maybe she would visit the library and see if Sev was there, it would be good to see another friendly face. Her mind made up she headed back.

After she had gone Hagrid thought about his little visitor and smiled to himself as he tidied away the cups. She was as timid as a doe, flighty and shy. Not like those other rascals he had already chased out of the forbidden forest, they were just a bunch of puppies, boisterous and loud. Lost in thought he returned to his work.

Looking around the library Lily couldn't see Severus anywhere. She sighed as she sat down at a table, she really would have liked to tell him all about her chat with Hagrid.

"So great a sigh" a gentle voice behind her said.

"Argh!" she squealed, earning a glare from the librarian Madam Pince, as she turned around to see the Sandy haired boy from the boats.

Remus winced at the high pitched noise "Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright."

"Sorry about that," Lily apologised as she bit her lip embarrassed that she had startled so easily. With a surreptitious glance in the harridans direction she added, "Madam Pince doesn't seem to enjoy loud noises does she?"

"Not at all," he chuckled wryly shaking his head. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Well I came to find my friend Sev, but I can't see him and I still have some homework to do to."

"Have you done the Charms assignment yet?"

"No, do you want to work together?" she offered on impulse.

"Sure," he said a smile lighting his face. Meeting his gaze she saw he had green eyes that were curiously flecked with gold.

The two settled down to work.

Curious by nature Remus couldn't help but ask, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How do you know Snape?"

"Oh he lives around the corner from me at home," she replied easily.

"So you are a pureblood then?" he frowned at his mistaken assumption that she was a Muggleborn.

"Um no, both my parents are muggles," she bit her lip thoughtfully. "Though, there was one Great Aunt we had, who no one talks about and it makes me wonder….Why do you ask?" She had a feeling he was going to allude to the House rivalry.

"Well just, he is in Slytherin and Slytherins don't usually associate with those who are not…well... Purebloods that is, they tend to think it's rather important," he said this calmly as if stating a fact, so she tried not to be too offended, when she thought back to the conversation she had had earlier with Hagrid.

"Well Sev told me that blood makes no difference." She recalled the day she had talked to Severus , they had been hiding from Petunia in the thicket of trees by the river, he had told her how they would get the letter by Owl, and then because she was muggleborn someone, probably one of the professors, would come and explain all about the school to her parents and she had asked…

 **"** **Does it make a difference, being a Muggle-born?"**

 **Severus hesitated. His black eyes eager in the greenish gloom, moved over her pale face and dark red hair.**

 **"** **No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."**

It had reassured her at the time, now she was here she knew that wasn't quite true and she did wonder why he hadn't warned her, why he had lied, but she was confident that at least it made no difference to him. Coming out of her reverie she saw Remus looking at her.

"I don't think he is like the others, he has been terribly kind to me." She thought of how Severus had stayed by her side to face Tuney's wrath, comforting her as her sister slowly began to turn against her.

"Mmm," he said nodding, accepting what she had said. She was the one who knew the guy and he didn't want to upset her by arguing. "Well as long as he is I suppose. Anyway what was it a foot of parchment on Wingardum Leviosa- including the correct pronunciation, wand movement and expected effects?"

She nodded and smiled at him, pulling a text book towards herself, thinking that the day was looking better already.

Somewhere near the dungeons in the Slytherin common room with its eerie green light from the sun being filtering through the water of the lake. Severus sat with all the other Slytherin first years huddled in soft green armchairs surrounding a couch on which Lucius Malfoy was sitting as they listened to him extol the virtues of the true Slytherin.

"Blood and Power are everything. They are as two branches of the same tree. Soon we will take those of you who are worthy aside and start to teach you other magic. Magic that is greater than they teach you in class!"

Next to him half drapped over his side Narcissa Black sat with her white blonde hair and pale skin, adoring eyes cast upon him.

"Do you mean curses and hexes and stuff?" enquired Evan Rosier.

"Yes and more," Malfoy agreed.

"Well," said Severus confidently "I know a heap of those already so I'm going to head to the library."

"Confidence is one thing young Snape but arrogance is another. We will test your skills soon then," Malfoy sneered.

"That will be fine," said Severus pseudo-confidently without looking over his shoulder as he exited the common room.

After the previous night's fiasco Snape wanted more than anything to see Lily. The Slytherins were okay he supposed but as a group they were belligerent and snobbish, and no one in the house made him want to smile the way she did. She had stood by him at home, even offering him the spare room in their house when things were bad between his parents. But where would he find her? Out on the grounds, up a tree? No, he decided, today, today she would be in the library.

Opening the door to the library the overwhelming sense of knowledge contained within hit him. It was a similar feeling to discovering the boxes of his Grandfather's old spell books. There was so much more to learn here. Maybe, he thought, maybe there was more that Malfoy can teach him. Looking around he couldn't see her red hair anywhere, so walked further into the room passing the rows of books, until he heard a familiar laugh. She was laughing! That wasn't right, that wasn't fair, she was his friend first, and she should have been waiting for him! A seed of jealousy formed in his chest and he started to fume as he ducked into an aisle peering between the shelves. He saw her sitting at one of the tables towards the back of the room. She was sitting and chatting happily to one of the four boys from the train. She had betrayed him by making friends with them. No! He thought, they were stealing her away, they were the ones to be angry with. He didn't know when or how but he was going to make them pay. He rushed out of the library and back down to the dungeons to have a word with Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" he called as he hastened into the room.

"Yes," Lucius looked up interrupted in his conversation with Narcissa.

"I've changed my mind. I want in!" He stated firmly.

"Well, well, well, what made you change your mind?" the blonde boy sneered.

"A trip to the library. I have studied my Grandfather's books, and leant much, but there is always more." It was the truth just not the entire truth.

Lucius smiled showing all of his teeth "Well how about we test you now."

"Ok," agreed the younger boy more cautious now he was faced with that shark like grin.

Lucius stood and lead Severus out into the dungeons hallway where he operated a switch and they entered a cell like room.

"Right Severus," he turned to face the younger boy and bowed, a movement which Severus copied understanding the forms "Show me your best."

Severus gave a tight lipped smile and the duel began. For the age difference between the two they were surprisingly well matched. They built their way from simple hexes to curses until:

"Enough." Lucius called, the curses where becoming severe enough that should one of them take a hit they would have considerable difficulty explaining it to Madam Pomfrey. "Is that all that you know?"

"No," it was a blunt statement of fact.

"Where have you performed them before?"

"I haven't." Lucius looked shocked.

"That was your first duel?"

"Yes."

"And the first time you used those spells?"

"Yes."

"So you've read about them only?" at the answering nod Lucius smiled greedily "Well, I guess your arrogance may be well deserved after all."

Severus gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Are there other spells you have read about, but not yet practiced?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about you show me?" Lucius conjured a human shaped dummy and Severus began to demonstrate.

It was late into the night when the two finished, both sweating from their exertion, and made their way back to their common room.

"Lucius, you deserted me!" Narcissa called out to him as he entered. "Did you even have supper?"

His eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked at her "I have had work to do for my Father and it has gone very well. I must notify him immediately."

He left her standing perplexed as he went to find parchment and quill.

Dear Father,

I know you had hopes that Sirius Black would be placed in Slytherin and would be amenable to our cause, however this has not occurred. In an unprecedented move he was sorted into Gryffindor. However, it seems that one of our first years shows promise. Unfortunately his blood is less pure then might be desired, but his talent quite overshadows this.

Sincerely


	7. Chapter 7 No broomsticks allowed

Chapter 7

The reason first years can't have Broomsticks.

There was a sign in the common rooms advertising the one lesson nearly all the First Years had been looking forward to since school began; flying lessons. Most of those from wizard families already had some experience and had bought their own brooms their excitement spread to those that did not. The lessons were to commence the following Thursday **.** As was traditional Slytherin and Gryffindor had the lesson together, Lily for one was relieved; at least she would have her friend in the class with her. Having never flown before she was very nervous, and she was well aware that this wasn't something she could learn from a book. Some of the class, namely Potter and Black, had spent the days leading up to the lesson bragging about their daring escapades, like how they had had run ins with low flying aircraft as they played quidditch at home.

The day of the lesson was overcast and cold, a steady breeze blowing across from the Forbidden forest. Perhaps a dozen broomsticks were laid out in two lines on the lawn, for those unlucky enough not to have their own. They were all old, with bristles sticking out in all directions. Lily stood beside one of these between Severus and Remus patiently awaiting their teacher, jiggling her legs nervously. Looking to her left she noticed that Remus looked pale and unwell, was he sick or just really nervous too she wondered. Presently Madam Hooch came strolling across the lawn, her golden yellow eyes flashing in a beam of sunlight.

As she reached the class she said "Today we will start with the basics of flying, even if you have flown before, you need to obey my instructions or face detention, understood? **Stick out your right hand over your broom and say UP!"**

"Up!" the class repeated, brooms leapt into owners hands. Those using the school brooms had some difficulty as the older brooms seemed recalcitrant. Lily's rolled over a few times before it finally jumped up the third time she called it, giving her a slight surprise as it did so. Remus was successful at nearly the same time as Lily, and Severus wasn't far behind. When they had all achieved this first step, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked between the lines correcting their technique.

When she was happy she continued " **When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle –three – two-** one – Peeep!" The whistle blast sounded.

Lily held her breath as she nervously kicked off, rose, leaned forward and landed, smiling in relief with her success. Next to her Remus had a tightening around his eyes showing his fear as his broom tipped wildly, he gripped the broomstick tightly and applied pressure forwards and he too landed safely. Lily looked over at Severus who was still in the air looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Try leaning a little further forward," she encouraged. He smiled at her when this worked and he successfully landed.

"Good," said Madam Hooch "Now on my whistle, you will kick off rise slightly and fly to the closest Quidditch goal and land. Three- two- one- peeep!"

Again Lily held her breath as she kicked off, rose and slowly adjusted her weight till the broom was moving forward. Then she allowed herself to breathe again grinning nervously as she looked at Remus, noting he was anxious as well.

"Race?" she asked.

"Slowest race ever, if we do," he laughed and it eased his anxiety.

Gradually they made their way to the post and landed, smiling at each other as they arrived at the same time. Looking up she saw James and Sirius were amongst the first to arrive, and they were laughing madly at something behind her. She turned and saw Severus coming along slowly but flying so low that his feet were almost touching the ground, she smiled encouragingly at him, and then turned back to glare and Sirius and James.

"You are all doing well, so next we will try for a little more distance. When I blow the whistle you will kick off from here, fly twice around the Quidditch pitch, trying to go a little higher than the last time and then land. Remember to beaware of those around you and fly within your limits if this is your first time. Three- two- one- peeep!"

The whistle blasted again. Lily kicked off and rose into air gaining more height and started around the field. As she was starting to enjoy the wind in her hair, and felt comfortable she began to increase her speed a little. Hearing a whirr behind her that was increasing in volume she gingerly looked back to see James and Sirius, racing each other around the field. When she saw that there was barely an arms width between them she realised they were going to pass on either side of her, and she braced holding the broom so tightly her knuckles were white, holding her breath. The wind currents as they flew by caused her broom to buck wildly and she let out a squeal, the two boys laughed. Bravely she tried to steer herself lower as she had been buffeted much higher then she felt comfortable.

Moments later the whirring buzz again and she gripped firmly onto the broom, readying herself once more. However this time one of the boys clipped the bristles of her broom knocking the rear upwards and she spun out of control. Screaming and struggling to stabilise the broom it took a few heart thumping moments before finally managed to get it back under control. Lily was disorientated and facing the opposite direction to everyone else when James and Sirius approached for a third time, she shut her eyes as she heard the whirr peak. Vaguely she heard Madam Hooch blowing her whistle screaming to the boys that they had been around twice and now must land, but the two just grinned manically.

"Oi! Evans you appear to be going the wrong way," laughed James.

"Here we'll give you a hand" said Black.

Sirius reached out and pushed her broomstick sidewards with all of his momentum. Lily screamed as the broom kicked and bucked fully out of control now. She veered to the left and rammed into another flier, it might have been Remus, certainly it was too high for Severus, knocking them both asunder and into other students. Lily was pushed off the course barrelling full pelt into a tree and being knocked unconscious.

Lily came round in the hospital wing to the sounds of laughter.

"You should have seen Evans face!" the boy guffawed. Lily huffed in annoyance.

"You should have heard her scream!" laughed the other.

She looked over to see James and Sirius sitting on either side of Peter's bed, seeing the instigators of the incident sitting round and ridiculing made her self-control break.

"You're a pair of right gits! You could have killed someone! You know that don't you?" Lily raged from her bed. "If it wasn't for you two, it would never have happened, I was flying along just fine until you started your shenanigans!"

The boys looked at her angry red face and then back to each other and laughed even more hysterically.

"We're all wizards and witches Evans, there's no way a little tumble like that would kill anyone."

With a loud huff Lily turned her back on them and tried to sleep, her head aching as the boys continued to laugh loudly. It seemed like hours before James and Sirius eventually left and Lily looked around to see who else was in the ward; 10 students had been injured in the accident, most were asleep. Remus was in the bed closest to Madam Pomfrey's room and now looked decidedly unwell. Lily risked getting out of bed to go over to him, her head spinning as she walked.

"Are you ok?" she whispered as she approached his bed.

"What do you care?" came the unexpectedly angry response and Lily was worried it was because she had knocked into him.

Lily bit her lip, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry if you're upset about the crash, but I didn't cause that," Remus shook his head. "I was just checking how you were as you were looking unwell earlier," she explained.

"I'm fine," he huffed "not that it's any of your business." He rolled away from her to face the wall.

"Ok," Lily snuck back to her bed, and found her bag on the floor.

She looked back at Remus intuitively knowing there was something wrong, he was one of the nicest people she had met so far he was never this grumpy. Whatever it was, it was clearly something that he didn't want to share. A thought crossed her mind – something which might help him feel better, well it always made her feel better. Lily took a chocolate frog from her bag, got out her wand and then used the charm they had started learning about on the first day "Wingardium Leviosa". The frog floated through the air and gently landed on Remus's bed. He looked around in surprise and smiled as he saw it. Lily tucking her wand out of sight, lay back onto her pillows and as she closed her eyes a gentle smile curled on her lips.

With the exception of Remus everyone was discharged from the hospital wing the next day. James and Sirius were given 3 detentions and lost 20 house points each, but seemed unfazed by this punishment. Rumour had it that Anthony Diggory from Hufflepuff had been inspired by their efforts and attempted to break the flight speed record, so causing an only slightly less devastating scene in the lesson that Hufflepuff shared with Ravenclaw. Madam Hooch had been less than amused.

Somewhat pleased to be gaining notoriety James and Sirius then pulled a number of flying pranks over the subsequent weeks. One Friday night they flew up to an open window on the Gryffindor tower and threw rotten eggs into the first year girl's dormitory. The next night they flew to Professor McGonagall's window and serenaded her till past curfew and finally one bright Sunday afternoon they climbed the astronomy tower and launched themselves from the top on their brooms to dive bomb the students that were walking around the grounds, the screams were heard in the Headmaster's office. When this last stunt was copied by the less talented Bertrum Aubrey, who only escaped plummeting to his death because Professor Slughorn, who happened to be walking the grounds, cast a cushioning charm broomstick rights for first years were withdrawn, their brooms confiscated and locked up in the broom shed until the end of the year. Sirius and James became more infamous then famous throughout the school and many first years grumbled that they now wouldn't be considered for their House teams, not that a first year had made the team in the last eighty years.

"Serves them right," said Lily to Severus in the Library one day. "They've been acting like maniacs on those things, it was only a matter of time until someone got seriously hurt."

"I couldn't agree more," he agreed affably only half paying attention to her as he worked on an essay.

"Why would you care anyway Evans, you're useless on a broom!" jeered James who was walking past. Madam Pince gave him a stern look, which he ignored.

"Go away Potter, I wasn't talking to you!"

"Go away Potter," he mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Argh," she groaned, but fortunately the source of her frustration continued walking round the next shelf in the library.

"He's just a git," said Severus "Don't let him get to you."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to share a Common room with him, throwing dung bombs and hexes at you."

"Very true, still it isn't getting our work done" and the pair returned to their books.

"Hey Petal?" interrupted Severus about half an hour later when he remembered a meeting he had set up with Lucius.

"Mmmm," Lily looked at him from across the table.

"I forgot I have to go and catch up with one of the guys, he is teaching me some new spells. Do you want me to teach them to you after I've learnt them?"

"Sure Sev, I'll give them a go," she smiled thinking what a good friend he was to help her learn about this new world.

"Alright I said to Malfoy I would be there round seven so I had best go."

Lily was working away quietly when a shy voice came from beside her.

"Um do you mind if I sit here?" she jumped at the sound.

Lily looked up into green eyes and smiled "Sure Remus you are always welcome."

"Um, Lily, I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop but I heard what Snape just said and I don't know if you know but that Lucius Malfoy he was talking about, well he's bad news. His family is into the dark arts."

"Oh I don't think Sev would be getting into anything like that he is just getting some tutoring and he has promised to teach me the spells so they can't be anything bad but, thanks for warning me," she reassured.

"Oh that's ok as long as you know."

A minute passed in silence.

"Um Lily?"

"Yes Remus."

"Well I'm sorry I was rude in the hospital, the other day."

"That's okay," she responded warmly "You were obviously unwell and had just had a fall from a broomstick, anyone would have been grumpy. Just so you know I wasn't trying to pry, I was just worried about you."

"Thanks for the frog, it really helped."

"I'm glad."

"Um, one last thing? Could I borrow the notes from those lessons I missed while I was sick?"

"Sure Remus," Lily smiled as she dug them out of her bag and passed them over. "Any time you are sick, you don't need to ask. I'll always help a friend."

Heads down the pair got to work, finishing their tasks just as Madam Pince came to warn them that it was nearly curfew. In comfortable silence they packed up and walked back to the common room together.


	8. Chapter 8 The dark Arts Practiced

Chapter 8.

The Dark Arts Practiced.

The lake filtered light illuminated a girl sitting in a cushioned chair in a hidden corner of the Slytherin common room. Surreptitiously she listened in to a conversation of a group sitting not far away but blocked from sight by a large couch, whilst she pretended to read. She knew the book well, which was wise as it provided an alibi in case she was questioned, if she was caught eavesdropping on this conversation the consequences were likely to be severe.

"If we do it right it will look like Sirius is the culprit," said the white haired boy in hushed tones. Malfoy was the oldest of the group and a fifth year prefect, by rights he shouldn't be condoning rule breaking. "But you will need to practice, these spells aren't commonly used by tadpoles such as you."

"But Lucius, won't Aunt Walburga be displeased if Sirius gets into more trouble," the nasal voice of the boys girlfriend, Narcissa whined.

"Doubtful," replied Lucius "You know the family is still angry about him being sorted into Gryffindor. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that punishment when he goes home for Christmas. However we can't practice the spells here, we will meet in the smallest potions classroom tonight at 8. Now clear off you lot, I'm sure you have homework to do."

The group dispersed slowly and headed to various parts of the castle. When the eavesdropper was certain that the whole group had cleared the common room Andromeda Black emerged from her corner and headed out of the dungeons shaking her dark curls- she needed to warn her cousin he was being set up. The middle daughter of the Black household paced the halls of the castle, quickly becoming lost on the upper floors as she had no knowledge of the location of the Gryffindor common room. Coming round a corner she ran into a warm wall and landed on the floor.

"Oh sorry!" she exclaimed breathlessly cheeks flushing, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

A hand extended towards her and a deep friendly voice replied "No problem, the faults all mine, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Andromeda looked up and found a friendly pair of blue eyes set in a handsome face. She couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about this boy. His hand was warm as she took it and was pulled into standing.

"Andromeda Black," she introduced herself still holding his hand.

"Edward Tonks," he replied "but my friends call me Ted. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Their hands dropped between them.

"Oh, I need to find my cousin Sirius, he is Gryffindor but I don't know where their tower is. It feels like I have been searching for ages."

"Well, I have just seen that young rascal in the fourth floor corridor and if I didn't know better I would say he is heading to the Great Hall for lunch."

"Damn," Andromeda scowled at having her plan thwarted.

Edward gave a small smile at the out of place language "Is that a problem?"

"Well, um," she looked embarrassed. Edward, dare she think of him as Ted, indicated in the direction he had been travelling and the pair began to walk. "Well our family is rather strict and strictly speaking I am only supposed to talk to appropriate people and because Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor he isn't really….so…, I was trying to talk to him without being seen."

"Define appropriate people?" Ted looked genuinely curious.

"Well," she blushed "It's embarrassing, they um, they, um, only want me speaking to people who um.."

"Are pureblood?" he guessed, she gave a slight nod. "Odd family."

"Rather. It's stuff and nonsense really," she sighed hoping she was making her thoughts on the matter clear as she glanced sideways at him "but the family punishments are …." she trailed off.

Ted felt like there was lead in his stomach and he desperately wanted to ask if they would hurt her, but thought it too forward a question. He looked at her closely and quietly asked "So how would your family feel about you talking to a Muggleborn like me then?"

She smiled "They wouldn't like it, but I am rather enjoying it."

He smiled in return "Well how about I arrange a meeting between yourself and your cousin. Hufflepuffs are usually quite welcome at the Gryffindor table. You just wait in the History of magic classroom on the first floor and I'll send him along."

She blushed, "Thanks for helping Edward."

His eyes glowed warm as he said "Please call me Ted."

She was waiting patiently when Ted returned with Sirius.

"Andy!" Sirius sounded surprised as he rushed over to give her a hug "I thought you weren't allowed to .." and he mumbled something, Ted could only make out the word blood traitor.

"Well, they have said I'm not supposed to be seen with you, but I really needed to warn you," she said urgently. Forgetting Ted's presence for the moment she continued, "Lucius Malfoy is planning something, and they are going to try and pin it on you. I don't know what but it's dark magic. They are going to be practicing in the smallest potions room tonight at eight. Be careful little cousin you were always my favourite."

"Thanks Andy, we'll try and sneak down there and overhear. If you could keep an eye out for any other meetings and let me know. Using the school Owls might be the safest way to contact me."

"No problem Sirius. Oh while I remember, when you get home at Christmas, watch your back. The family is out for blood this time."

Sirius grimaced, "Thanks for the warning. It's only going to get worse from here; I'm surprised I didn't get a howler!" He turned quickly and exited the room leaving his cousin alone with Ted.

"So… thanks Ted. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Andromeda turned her dark eyes towards the other boy.

"Well," he gave a cheeky grin, "Perhaps you could accompany me on the first Hogsmeade trip?"

"Sure I'd love to, though I might have to come in disguise."

"I'm sure we will manage. I've never know a Slytherin like you."

She laughed "I think I'll take is as a compliment, see you then."

He watched silently as she walked away.

An hour later in the boys dorm Sirius was pacing the floor, muttering to himself.

"Dungeons at 8, Dungeons at 8, but do I get there without being seen? Argh this is useless!"

"Um Sirius are you alright?" Peter asked as the rooms three other residents entered.

"You didn't come back to lunch after Ted came and got you so we've grabbed you some sandwiches."

He placed a loaded plate on Sirius' bedside table.

"Guys come in and shut the door. I have a problem," he confessed.

He relayed the information that Andromeda had given him.

"So you see, I have to go down to the dungeons and get close enough to where they are to hear their plans but without being see. Then I have to make it back here, probably after curfew without being caught. Anyone got any ideas?" he looked around the group.

There was silence for a moment then Remus spoke.

"Well we could scope it out today, we can head down there now in our free period and see if there are any nooks or crannies we can hide in or where sound is carried. We might be able to stand in an adjacent chamber and hear everything without being in the same room."

"Wow Remus you're a genius."

The boys headed back down the stairs.

Lily had spent the morning visiting with Hagrid. He had shown her the pumpkins in his vegetable patch, that he was preparing for the Halloween feast and he had even allowed her to practice an engorgement charm on them. Looking at the giant gourds both of them were pleased with the results. As was usually after visiting the giant she had ducked across to climb the tree that she loved on the edge of the forest and had whiled away an hour just feeling the breeze and watching the forest, before heading to the library to wait for Severus. She enjoyed these moments of peace but she did miss her friend and she was now seated in the library completing what was left of the week's essays while she waited for him.

"Hi Petal," his voice sounded beside her.

Damn she thought I am so easy to sneak up on! She smiled as she asked him which essay he wanted to complete first, knowing with his extra tutoring he wouldn't have had chance to start as yet, and the pair settled down to work. The desk became cluttered with books as they researched shrinking potions for Slughorn, inanimate transfiguration for McGonagall and the phases of the moon for astronomy. At seven thirty Severus excused himself to head to the dungeons to practice those new spells with only the astronomy homework left to complete.

"Just when are you going to teach me those spells Sev?" she asked as he packed his bag.

"Oh a bit later," he replied nonchalantly "I haven't mastered them yet."

"Oh ok then, have fun," she called as he left, earning a look from the Librarian.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had had no luck finding a place to hide to observe the Slytherin gathering and were now practicing tripping jinxes on unsuspecting passersby as they walked the corridors to vent their frustration.

"Guys!" said Peter thoughtfully as they ducked through a door pretending to be a tapestry. "Do you think Evans might be involved in this Slytherin Plan? She is friends with Severus."

Sirius stopped "You're bloody brilliant Peter, but she wouldn't tell us especially not after that prank in the great hall."

"And the flying incident!" agreed James.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go," volunteered Remus "She'll be in the library, I'll meet you guys back in the dorm," he headed off.

Lily was just finishing her chart on the phases on the moon when someone approached her desk.

"Hi Remus. How are you going?" she said as she looked up.

"Um fine."

"Really? You look a bit… peaky," she noted- wondering how often he fell ill, surely it had only been a month since he was last sick!

"I must be coming down with something, I get sick a lot, it runs in my family, Mum gets sick all the time too," he tried to play down his illness.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Noticing he was uncomfortable Lily changed the topic. " Have you done the astronomy chart yet? I'm struggling a little to make it match the months."

Acknowledging that he still needed to work on his he sat down and they worked together.

"Well that is me all up to date," she said. "Tomorrow I can just read," she reveled in the thought.

"I thought Snape would have been with you?" Remus asked looking up from his work.

"He was here earlier but he said some of the older guys in his house are teaching them some new spells so they can stay ahead in classes. He's going to teach them to me after he masters them though. If there is anything good I can show you too once I get them," she offered

"Sure that would be great, he didn't mention anything else?"

"No," Sensing a purpose behind his line of questioning she asked "Why? You aren't usually so curious about what Sev is up to."

"Well we heard a rumour that some of the Slytherins are up to something dark" noticing her look of confusion he explained, "very bad, and he was hanging out with Malfoy who is sure to be up to his eyeballs in it, and I was just checking that, you know, you weren't involved." Remus began packing up.

Lily looked horrified "Heavens no, I can't imagine Sev would be either."

They packed up their books and made their way back to the common room, said goodnight at the bottom of the stairs and headed to their respective dormitories.

"Well she knows nothing," Remus said as he entered the room.

James laughed "Well I could have told you that."

Remus gave him a disgusted look "Not what I meant. He told her the older guys were going to teach him some new spells and he'll teach them to her after that and she bought it. Oh and he left at the right time to be at that meeting."

"She's Muggleborn," said Peter "Would she even know a dark spell if she saw one? Or what dark magic is?"

"Not at all" Remus agreed, "I had to tell her that dark spells were bad, and she is terribly naïve when it comes to Snape so she wouldn't interpret anything he does as being wrong. She did say she would show me whatever he teaches her though."

"It doesn't solve anything though, we still need to get to one of those meetings, or we need to get her to go and then to talk to us," three heads turned to look at Remus.

He shook his in response "Yeah right guys, I was thinking about this earlier, as you said Pete she is a Muggleborn. The pure blood fanatics aren't just going to say, come on in and have a cup of tea! Let us tell you about our evil plan."

They looked at each other and laughed at the thought of Severus and Lucius having a Tea party.


	9. Chapter 9 Let it Snow

Chapter 9.

Let it Snow.

A month later with the school holidays approaching the children of Hogwarts woke to an early smattering of snow. It melted in the morning sun and a chill wind blew across the grounds. Students huddled around the fires in the common rooms and Lily noticed that Remus had become ill once more.

"I'll be off to visit my Mum tomorrow, she's not well," he said as he exited the common.

The boys all nodded. Lily however followed him out of the portrait hole.

"You look like you are getting sick again too," she noted.

"Mmm a bit, must be the change in weather," he reluctantly admitted as an afterthought he added, "Hey, what ever happened with those spells Snape was going to teach you?"

"Oh he hasn't mentioned it again. I'll ask him though. Well you be sure to rug up, and don't worry I'll take notes for you," she looked thoughtfully at him for a moment before turning and heading back through the portrait hole. Remus felt guilty for a minute, she was proving to be a good friend and he was lying to her, but the guilt washed away in the face of the anxiety he felt over how she would react if she ever knew the truth. He truly doubted she would want to hang round with a monster like him if she ever found out.

Later in the quiet of the night Lily sat on the window ledge in her dorm, listening to the deep soft breaths of the other girls. She looked out over the grounds, hoping for another fall of snow. The reflecting light of the moon in the lake caught her eye; the gibbous moon was one night away from being full.

The following afternoon Lily met with Severus in the library to study.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" she asked.

"Nah," he said.

"No better at home?"

"No, they argue all the time now. When Dad is in one of his rages it's better if I'm not there, I just make it worse," he stated quietly looking forlorn.

"I'm sure your Mum appreciates it when you are home. It won't always be this way Sev. And you know you can always come over mine" She touched his arm to reassure him. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask," she said changing the topic. "The spell you've been learning, how is it going?"

"Mmm well enough I suppose, it is proving to be quite difficult," he kept his eyes on his work.

"What is it and we can look it up, maybe that will help if we find the theory on it?"

"It's called the Transmogrifian spell," he said a little uncomfortably.

"Well I'm done with my work so I'll go and look it up, so what section?"

"Um I think jinxes but I'm not sure."

She raised an eyebrow at him, he was sounding guilty, but she couldn't tell why he would so she went off to look for books anyway. The spell wasn't mentioned in any of the books she could find that day, or on many subsequent trips to the library.

Classes the next day past quickly and soon it was the weekend and Remus returned.

"Hi Remus, how's your mum?" Lily greeted him as he entered the common room.

She was seated on the floor using one of the chairs as a table. He walked over to her smiling.

"You still look peaky, sit down and I'll get your notes." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him down.

"Oh she's better. Hang on I'll get some parchment and ink," he resisted the drag on his arm.

"No it's ok I found a new spell, the Gemino curse it makes an exact copy so I already made copies for you, so as long as you can read my writing it should be ok." Lily rifled through her bag and passed the copies to him.

"Wow you'll have to teach me that one, charms are really your thing aren't they?" he complimented settling down beside her and started looking through the notes.

She grinned "Yeah I like them a lot."

Pulling charms to the front he began to read.

"Hey Remus?" she asked after a quiet moment.

"Yeah."

"I asked Sev about that spell, he hasn't managed it yet, but it's called the Transmogrifian spell, I tried to find it in the library but I can't find anything on it. Have you heard of it before?"

"No, but I'll keep an eye out. Actually maybe Sirius would know his family has used all sorts of spells. Are you worried about it?"

"Well a bit. He sounded funny when he mentioned it, sort of guilty, it's probably nothing," she admitted. "But I couldn't find it in any of our standard books of spells, all the way up to book 7, or in advanced charms. So I couldn't help wondering, especially given what you said about Malfoy. I would hate for him to be getting mixed up in the something dark," she looked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you find out, and if it is something dark, you can talk to him about it, ok," he reassured.

"Thanks. I'm going to head up to bed. See you tomorrow."

As soon as she left he grabbed the notes and raced up to his dorm.

"Hi guys!" Remus said as he pushed the door open.

"Hey Remus, you're back. How's your Mum?" cried James.

"Yeah she's all better; she just gets sick a lot, like me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Before I left I spoke to Lily and she has found out the spell that the Slytherins are using."

"Evans has come through. What is it?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"I've never heard of it. It's called the Transmogrifian spell."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "No way! There is no way anyone of our year could perform that spell, it is seriously dark stuff!"

"What does it do?" asked Remus slightly shocked by the response.

"It's actually called the Transmogrifian torture. It is said to torture the victim over time and eventually leads to death. It's considered to be nearly as bad as the unforgivables, the only reason it isn't one is that it is treatable if you are quick enough," a quiet voice issued from the smallest boy.

The others all turned to look at Peter.

"How did you know that?" asked James.

"Um, well my Dad was an Auror and that was the spell that killed him, he was out on assignment and didn't get back in time," he focused on his shoes as he spoke.

James, Remus and Sirius looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, I…we ..didn't know," James stammered "My Aunt and Uncle are Aurors too."

"It's ok it happened when I was five. I don't remember much about it," whatever was on his shoes kept Peter's attention.

"If you were up to it, you might be the best one to discuss it with Evans," suggested James as gently as an eleven year old boy could.

"I guess I could try," the blonde shrugged.

The boys chatted quietly as they prepared for bed and it wasn't long until gentle snores were heard throughout the dormitory.

The next week passed in a flurry of excitement over the holidays and soon all who were going home were once again on board the Hogwarts express. Peter had not yet built up the courage to talk to Lily about the spell.

Lily took a compartment by herself and pulled out a copy of Hogwarts a History to help pass the time. She was dozing gently leaning against the window when the train finally pulled into Kings Cross station.

Mr and Mrs Evans were waiting for her outside the platform, her sister Petunia was nowhere in sight.

"Didn't Tuney want to come?" Lily couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

"No dear, she is old enough to stay home by herself for a bit now, and she had some studying to do. Now dear we have a little surprise for you at home," said her Father trying to appear mysterious.

"Oh what is it?"

"Well Nanna Anne, hasn't been well, and the Doctor said she shouldn't live by herself anymore. So we've turned the snug into a downstairs bedroom," Mrs Evans was unable to keep the secret.

"But Mum the bathroom is upstairs! With how her knees are she'll never get be able to get there!"

"We know dear but Nanna Anne managed to sell her house for a reasonable price and gave us some money to add a little extension out the back, it means that room is a bit bigger and adds a bathroom and conservatory so she can have a little space for herself."

"Oh I see. Is there any garden left?" Lily wanted to know. "I'll miss your roses Mum."

"Don't worry we still have a bit of garden left and we managed to keep the big tree, you can help me plant out a new garden when you are home from school in the Summer."

They passed the rest of the journey happily discussing the first school term. Petunia was waiting on the front porch when they arrived home and for a moment Lily thought she was waiting to see her.

"Hi Tuney," Lily called cheerfully, hoping her sister wasn't going to be in the same mood she had been in when she had last seen her.

"Humf," huffed Petunia. "Mum, Nanna Anne needs you," message delivered, the tall thin girl turned on her heel and marched back into the house. Mrs Evans sighed looking sadly at her youngest.

"I'm sorry poppet, but she seems to feel a bit put out by the whole magic thing."

"It's ok Mum, I'm sure she'll come around eventually," Lily entered the house and inhaled the clean fresh scent of the soup that Nanna Anne always made.

2 days passed and then a week and Petunia still hadn't come around. When Lily tried to talk to Petunia she was ignored. Lily had taken to spending her days sitting in the branches of her favourite tree in back yard. When the girls had argued in the past Lily would hide in its branches and wish she was unseen and it seemed to work. She remembered one year when she was about 6, Petunia had called her _stupid_ because she asked Tuney to read her a story as she didn't know all the words yet. Lily had run from the house and flown up into the branches of the tree and desperately wishing to be invisible. It must have worked as the family searched for her for hours coming into the garden several times, until Petunia came outside crying and apologising and Lily had climbed down, visible once more.

As she sat watching the snow fall, she remembered the previous summers spent in the garden, playing with Sev or Kathy after school. _Kathy!_ Only 3 months had passed, how could she forget her best friend?

"Mum," she called as she ran into the house, "Mum can I go visit Kathy?"

"Sure poppet, come home in time for tea."

"Yes!" she gave an excited cheer as ran off up the street to knock on her friend's door.

A boy she recognised as Kathy's older brother, Christian, answered the door. He let her into the house and showed her to Kathy's room. The rest of the holidays were spent in joyful reunion and Christmas spirit. She left with promises of writing regularly this term and not being a stranger when she came home for the summer.

Snow had continued to fall and the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a pleasant blanket of white. Not so deep as to make walking unbearable but deep enough to require wellies. Lily trudged through it towards the gamekeepers hut to deliver a present to Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid," she smiled as he opened the door to her knock. "How was your Christmas?"

"It were loverly thank you. And how was yours?" The gentle giant passed her a cup of tea.

"Well apart from my Sister it was lovely too. Oh and before I forget, my Nanna Anne came to live with us and she loved hearing me talk about you, so she sent you this scarf that she knitted in case you get cold. I insisted on the Gryffindor colours." Lily passed over the brightly wrapped package.

"Well that is mighty kind, when you write next, don't forget to send me thanks." Hagrid pulled the scarf free from its paper and wrapped it loosely round his neck. "Now what's wrong with yer Sister?"

"Well she still doesn't like that I can do magic," Lily's face fell, "and she calls me a freak, and tells me I am abnormal, and that it is safer for everyone if I just stay away. She won't even look at me anymore, and can barely stand to be in the same room as me."

"She sounds like a regular Slytherin," he chuckled. "Well you can't please 'em all. She should come round once she get used to the idea. Magics dead useful. I bet you got a lot of gifts for Christmas."

"Well the usual chocolates and sweets and such, we don't have much money at home. Though Sev gave me an amazing book on charms that was once his grandfathers and Remus gave me a beautiful eagle feather quill. What did you do?"

"Well I still had to oversee the animals in the forest. Those centaurs got a little riled, somethin' about an asteroid, blocking the light of Saturn or summat, and I had to tend a little unicorn that got injured running about."

"Oh Hagrid, will you take me to see the unicorns one day, Please?" the girls was practically vibrating with excitement.

He chuckled, "Now Lily you know it is forbidden, but when you start Care of Magical Creatures in third year, yer can see them then." Hagrid looked down at the disappointment written all over her face and found himself giving in "Well not to today I've work to do, but maybe I can take you when I have to go in there to work."

"Would you really, I would love that. I guess I'd best head back to the castle now." He stood and led her to the door.

"See yer next week Lily," he said as she ducked through and then he closed the door and returned to his work.

Lily again ran to her tree on the edge of the forest and imagined watching unicorns and centaurs run past through the trees. She sighed as she jumped down and trudged back up through the snow. She entered the double doors to the castle and slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Four boys sitting in chairs by the fire watched as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Peter, you need to do it soon," James whispered.

"I can't! I don't know what to say, but I have an idea, let's send her a note anonymously?" he looked at the other boys nervously.

"Yeah but, knowing Lily she won't just take the evidence of a random note" Remus stated.

"Well what if we can find a book with it in and send her that?" he tried.

"But she has searched the library already and not found anything about it."

"Yeah but I meant I could get one of Dad's old books from home, I'll owl Mum today," finally seeing the other boys nodding in agreement Peter began to relax.

With the plan formulated the group headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

The next day at breakfast Peter received an owl from his mother stating that she would look for the book he had requested. Now all they could do was wait.

During their usual study session that week after completing their assigned work, Severus began to teach Lily the wand movements for the Transmogrifian spell. The movements were complex and each night after a short period of time practicing Lily would develop a headache and have to depart the library. When he started to teach her the incantation she felt deeply troubled, the spell resonated deep in her chest and she developed a feeling of dread, something wasn't right with this spell. She was sure it was the reason that she went back to the common room each evening feeling ill and she mentioned this to Remus.

"It's the weirdest thing, it's like I have a physical reaction to the spell, I come over all dizzy and sick in the tummy. I'm not sure I like it."

"If it bothers you don't do it," Remus urged, "Have you told Snape how it makes you feel?"

Lily had tried many times but it was hard when Severus insisted that it was supposed to be a useful spell and that he was sure it would be examined in one of their later years. Fortunately neither one of them had much success with it, Severus managing to get his wand to emit a red glow, while Lily's had no response what so ever.

One morning towards the end of February at breakfast an owl delivered a small package to Lily. The card attached read:

 _Lily,_

 _I thought you might find this useful for your research._

 _All the best._

There was no signature and she did not recognise the writing. When she opened the parcel she found a small leather bound book, it was well worn and many of the pages were dog eared. She flipped it over to look at the title: Curses and their cures for overcoming thy adversary by Envira Green (Defeat your enemies and defend your friends) and then tucking the book inside her robes to read later she headed off to class. At lunchtime Lily headed out to the grounds instead of going the Great Hall. She climbed into the beech tree near the lake, brushing the previous night's snow from its branches to sit down and read. Flicking through the book she found the correct page, it was near the back of the book where each page seemed to have progressively more horrible spells, and read Transmogrifian Torture: tortures the victim over time to the point of death! Lily looked up in shock, there had to be some mistake. This could NOT be what she had been practicing with Sev. She carefully looked over the instructions for the wand movements and the pronunciation of the incantation, there could be no doubt it was the same. How could he? She wondered, did they trick him? Does he even know what it does? No! Surely not, there is some mistake. She decided she would have to talk to him that night.

Remus watched Lily as she walked through the entrance hall on the way to class, she looked pale and there was a furrow in her brow.

"She's read it," he whispered to the others "and she doesn't look happy."

"Good!" James said vindictively "This should mean she's no longer friends with that snake."

The boys gathered their things and followed Lily to class.


	10. Chapter 10 First Fights and Second Prank

Chapter 10

First Fights and Second Pranks

It was a week before Lily could discuss the matter with Severus. She waited until they were seated in the Library for their usual Friday night study session. She wondered how to broach the subject and decided that the direct approach was best.

"Sev?" she put down her quill and waited for his response.

"Yes Petal."

"Um that spell you were teaching me?"

"Yes," he finally looked up and noticed she was hesitant and pale.

"Um, well, I found out what it does," she twisted her fingers together as she leaned towards him.

"Oh?" he said trying to appear nonchalant, though he had turned a little paler.

"Yes, didn't they tell you what it does?" she desperately wanted to believe that he didn't know. "It's a curse that tortures the victims to death!" That she had even tried to produce the curse clearly horrified her.

Severus quickly shook his head "Oh no, I didn't…. I wouldn't…!" he denied far too quickly as his mind whirred trying to concoct a reasonable excuse.

"You shouldn't be practicing it! Why are they trying to get you learn such a horrid thing?" her tone was sharp, as she found his hasty repudiation suspicious.

"I'm sure it is just for our education, not to be used on anyone," he said in attempt at placating her. "They wouldn't do that I am sure," he tried to make his voice sound firm and reassuring.

Lily wanted to believe the best of him. "I think they are tricking you Sev and trying to lead you down a dark path." He was her best friend; surely he would listen to her concerns. "I'm not going to practice it anymore, I can't it feels too wrong, too dark, it is bad, I am sure of it."

"Just practicing it won't make you dark. It might make you stronger!" he insisted.

"No Sev, never!" Her eyes glowed with an angry fire, "You need to stop it Sev!"

"I'm just a first year, I can't make them stop, I'm not sure if I want to stop it, it makes me feel strong, like…like I could take on my Dad," he stuck out his chin defiantly, Lily might be his best friend but she had no right to try and tell him what to do.

"Oh Sev, you already strong, you don't need dark magic. And sometimes, it only takes one to make a difference." Though her stance didn't soften her voice did, she knew he felt powerless in the face of his father's rages.

"No I want to do this Lily," his face was determined.

Her green eyes closed in disappointment. "I'm sorry Sev, but, I can't be around you if that is your choice."

She packed up her books and swiftly departed. As Severus watched her go, he thought- she'll come back, she has to, she needs this too _._

It didn't take long for Lily to realise that without Severus she was lonely. The only one who would talk to her was Remus. The girls from her dormitory had paired up as best friends and guided by the charismatic James and Sirius excluded her from conversation, making the dormitory an unwelcoming place. Gideon, Doc and Fabian were all busy. Back to being the freak- she thought glumly as she sat in the library. It had been a week since the confrontation with her best friend. She had arranged to meet Remus out of sight of the other Gryffindors so they could work on their astronomy assignment. They had to correlate the following nights full moon with the position of the stars. Lily sighed, she may as well get working while she waited and she flicked open the text in front of her and unrolled her parchment. She was fully engrossed in her task when Remus arrived; he was pale again and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Getting sick again?" she enquired.

"Yeah I guess," he shrugged one shoulder.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah I'll be ok."

"I talked to Sev the other day, about that curse, he said that he didn't know what it was."

"And you believed him?" Remus' eyebrows made a lurch towards his hairline.

"Well…..he has never lied to me before," she defended, still wanting to believe her friend.

"What else did he say, that practicing it will make him more powerful and he won't actually use it. And I suppose you believed that too!" His tone was harsh and accusatory, why wouldn't she come to her senses, "Why do you believe him?"

She snapped "Why are you being so mean? I want to believe him because he is my friend. I did tell him that I wanted no more to do with it and that I thought it was wrong, and that he should stop it, but….I think he wants new friends more then he wants to listen to me" her lip trembled. "He hasn't even spoken to me since."

Remus looked into her eyes and understood, she was so terribly afraid of losing his friendship, she looked so sad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry at you, I'm just not feeling well. I think I'll just finish the assignment and then head back to the common room."

Her voice softened and some of the hardness left her eyes "It's ok. Shall I get some pepper up potion from Madam Pomfrey for you?"

"No, it's ok, I'll stop by there on the way back," he assured her.

As they worked Lily glanced thoughtfully at Remus, looking away quickly if he looked up at the same time. It wasn't long until he finished his essay and departed the library. He didn't head straight to the common room but made a detour in search of his mates instead. They were planning a prank on the Apollyon Pringle the caretaker, aiming to lace his portrait cleaning brush with rainbow coloured permanent ink.

As soon as he left Lily rose from her seat and headed to the shelves, finding a book on magical maladies', she started researching: A boy who fell ill, became covered in scratches and was grumpy for every full moon, and a day on either side. There had to be a connection. She thought she knew what it was but she had to be sure, and the book provided the answers. The only question was what should she do about it? On past experience he would disappear tonight or possibly tomorrow morning and return the afternoon of the following day. Lily had grown up in a muggle household so it never occurred to her that she ought to be frightened of him. With the full moon tomorrow, now was not the time to confront him, but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything. She smiled as she considered the situation and packed away her things, she was pleased with the plan she had in mind.

After setting up the prank on the caretaker Remus, James, Sirius and Peter headed back to their dormitory and flung themselves onto their beds.

"I talked to Lily today about Severus," Remus cut through the excited chatter.

The other boys fell silent.

"It seems she is inclined to believe that he is only using it to progress his skills and has no intention of using it."

"What the Hell!" James exclaimed sitting up abruptly.

"Well think about it," Remus went on reasonably "She doesn't know about Andy overhearing their plan, he is pretty much her only friend here, she doesn't want to lose him and I get the feeling she always believes the best of people."

"Yeah well with James and I being the exception," Sirius was indignant.

"Mate you made her appear pretty much naked in front of the whole school, and she is so shy that she normally doesn't speak! I think you brought that on yourselves."

"It was funny though," chuckled James.

"Not for her, I am pretty sure she would have felt humiliated!"

"Still that's no reason for her to learn how to kill people."

"She's not, she told him she won't do…."

"Gentlemen," interjected Sirius "I think they need another prank to teach them a lesson!"

"I second that," called Peter.

"I agree," cried James.

Remus sighed and shook his head "Prank Severus…"

"Snivellus," put in James

"Prank Snivellus only! Not Lily."

"Evans will get what's coming to her, but in deference to you Remus, we'll make hers in the common room, and Snivellus' can be in front of the school. Deal?"

This was the time, Remus knew, if he wanted to be friends, really good mates with these guys, this was it. He could deny them now and be forever the outsider or he could join them and have friends for life or at least till they discovered his secret. He liked Lily he really did, but he needed mates too. A prank in the common room, surely it couldn't be that bad, and if he hung back, she would surely blame Sirius and James. He looked at their eager faces.

"Well?" Sirius demanded

Remus decided "Well, I'm in, just go easy on Lily she's my friend too."

"You won't need her now that you've got us."

"Oh I should let you guys know, my Mum's sick again so I'll be heading home tomorrow morning," Remus was half hoping they would execute their pranks in his absence.

"That's a shame, hope she's better soon, we'll wait for you get back. It'll give us more time for planning."

The day after the full moon Remus was surprised to see a chocolate frog lying on the table beside him in the hospital wing, on it rested a bird folded out of paper so thin that the wings were transparent. If he had looked underneath the body he would have seen a small L written in pale gold ink. Lily had decided that she didn't need to confront Remus at all, it was his secret but that didn't mean she couldn't try and find a way to make him feel better. What better way than a gift of chocolate at least in the muggle world, chocolate made everything better.

The boys had decided that they would prank Lily first. They asked Mary MacDonald to shake a can of Zonko's All Itch powder over her bed and in her trunk, and she was only too happy to oblige. It would be hilarious to watch as the ever composed Lily Evans scratched and fidgeted all day.

That night when Lily fell into an exhausted sleep the powder began to attack her skin. They didn't realise that some Muggleborns were allergic to one of the ingredients in the wizards itching powder. She scratched feverishly in her sleep, by morning the effects were evident. Her skin was red, blistered and sore and even though her hair had provided some protection for her face her lips and eyes were nearly swollen shut from the reaction. The other girls in the dorm were horrified at her appearance. Mary who hadn't told the others what she had done herself was feeling a twinge of guilt as she witnessed the consequences of her actions.

When she woke Lily's skin wasn't itchy it was sore. It felt her entire skin had been scraped over with a blade. The water in the shower stung but did make it feel better at least until she put on her uniform and the reaction was renewed. She made it down the stairs to the common room before she collapsed. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were sitting on the lounges and watched as Lily entered and promptly fainted. Remus ran over to her to late to stop her head hitting the ground, as the others began to laugh.

"She looks like a cooked lobster!" guffawed Peter.

"She looks like she is dying," a firm voice echoed down the stairwell "What the hell did you boys do?"

Kingsley Shaklebolt the sixth year prefect came down the stairs and scooped Lily up into his arms.

"I'll take her to the Madam Pomfrey, you boys get to class," he growled in disgust.

The boys continued to laugh about it through lessons. They laughed even more when Lily did not show up to classes the next day. However Remus who was feeling guilty snuck away at lunch time to visit Lily. She smiled through her split and swollen lips as he approached her bed.

"Well you look a bit better then yesterday." He noted her voice had a wheezing quality when she replied.

"Apparently someone put wizard itching powder in my sheets and clothes and I am allergic," she stared at Remus' guilty expression. "Do you know something about this?"

"I'm sorry Lily, the boys came up with it, they got Mary to sprinkle it on your bed and in your trunk" he looked at the floor.

"Remus, I know they think that I shouldn't be friends with Sev, but you and Sev are all I've got. In the dorm Alison and Louisa, Sarah and Mary, their best friends, there is no room for me, not to mention that Sirius and James have convinced them not to talk to me. So I won't give him up just because they prank me. I know they are your room mates and you have to get along, but quite frankly they are just mean. Last week they used a tripping jinx on Lexi Turpin, who is the sweetest little Hufflepuff, for no reason. Like I was trying to tell Sev, you need to be careful and not let your friends drag you into things that aren't who you are." She glanced at him solemnly "You know I nearly died, don't you? By the time Kingsley got me here, I had stopped breathing."

He looked up at her for the first time, his face pale. "I'm sorry."

"Well," she smiled. "The least you can do is let me borrow your notes."

"Sure. I'll do that."

"How was your Mum?"

"She's getting better."

They spent the next few minutes discussing the classes that Lily had missed before Remus had to return for the afternoon sessions.

He met up with the other boys who questioned him on missing lunch.

"I just went to see Lily."

"Suck up" Sirius scoffed.

"Well I felt responsible; because of us she nearly died!" Remus hissed.

"Nearly died! As if! From a little itching powder, she's having you on!" James scoffed.

"Do you think I can't tell when someone is sick! She stopped breathing! Apparently she is allergic to something in the powder, her lips are swollen, she's still wheezing and she won't be allowed out of Madam Pomfrey's sight until she can breathe properly."

A look of abashment briefly crossed James' face at this statement, he didn't mind embarrassing someone but hurting them was another matter. He knew his Mother wouldn't be pleased if she ever found out.

"Now what are we going to do to Snivellus?" came Sirius' unashamed comment.

"How about we cast Tarantallegra on him and make him dance on the table in the great hall."

"Or all the way to class?"

"Or we could cast cantis and a spell to make him reveal who he loves at the same time, so he sings it to the great hall!"

"That sounds a bit complicated."

"Well let's look it up, we can always practice cantis first and then see."

They had gathered in the dormitory after class and clustered around the book of jinxes.

"Here is one, dicere amica- the target reveals the one that is their hearts desire!"

"So instead of Dicere which means to speak we want cantis to sing, so we should try cantis amica."

"First of all, anyone in here in Luuuurve with anyone," Sirius and puckered his lips making exaggerated kissing movements. The others burst out laughing.

"So how are we going to try this out?"

"Let's see if we can borrow one of the girls, I'm sure Mary will do it, she has a crush on Diggory!"

The boys traipsed out of the room in search of Mary.

The pranking of Severus Snape took place at breakfast the next morning. Lily had just been released from the hospital wing and was walking into the Great Hall when she saw Severus stand on the table and started extolling her virtues and comparing her hair to the sun and her eyes to emeralds. She immediately pointed her wand at him.

"Finite Incantartum!" he stopped and looking somewhat relieved sat down hiding his red face behind his greasy hair.

Lily walked over to where the four first year boys were practically wetting themselves with laughter.

"You ought to know better!" she spat at Remus. "And YOU lot are a bunch of bullies!" She turned on her heel and headed over to sit near the Prewett's at the end of the table with a huff.


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan

Chapter 11.

Thank you to all the lovely people who have left feedback especially those who have commented on Character development as this is something I have given a great deal of thought to.

It may seem that Lily is overpowered in these stories, however I read somewhere ( HP wiki I think) that Lily was talented enough that despite being Muggleborn, Voldemort tried to recruit her. So her talents will build up through the series.

The Plan.

The prank on Severus only reinforced the division between the Gryffindor boys and Lily. Lily glared at Sirius and James whenever she saw them and they sent tripping jinxes her way at every opportunity. She no longer talked to Remus or Peter when she saw them in the library. This did not stop her from sending a Chocolate frog and folded paper bird to Remus' bedside table when he was in the hospital the morning after the next full moon, he had assumed they came from Madam Pomfrey.

A shout rang through the corridor "Hey Guys!"

James ran quickly to catch up to Sirius, Remus and Peter, "What are we going to do today?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Well how about we take a walk in the forbidden forest, prank someone and eat.." Sirius rubbed his stomach in anticipation.

"Gentleman, we have a plan."

The four boys swaggered out of the castle and down past the lake, heading towards the forest. As they came past the Gamekeepers Hut they noticed the door had been left ajar to admit the breeze. Inside Lily was talking to Hagrid.

"Wonder what she is doing in there?" James asked.

"Having a chat at a guess, it's not like anyone else would talk to her," chuckled Sirius.

Remus looked guiltily down at his feet as he asked "Do you think perhaps we have taken it too far? We made is so she has no friends."

"Nah, the girl is a nightmare," scoffed James. "She's a _know it all_ in class and she dobs us in at every opportunity."

Remus bit his lip.

"and anyway, you still talk to her."

"When has she ever dobbed us in?" Remus protested. "We haven't spoken in ages and I'm not really a close friend."

"Well she should know not to be friends with a Slytherin. Look at what they are trying to do to Sirius, we are just protecting our mate!" James deflected his friend and tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey look," Peter pointed at the lake, where a boy with brown hair was wandering by himself.

"It's Bertram Aubery, I think we have just found today's _victim_ ," Sirius said with relish, rubbing his hands together. "I have been reading up on a spell I want to try."

"If we sneak through the forest and come out near the beech tree, we will have some cover," Peter indicated to the outcrop of trees from the forrest jutted out onto the lawns towards their favourite resting place.

The boys slipped through the forest and watched Bertrum from behind the tree. He had a book in one hand and was practicing wand movements with the other.

"Typical Ravenclaw! Perfect for this spell," Sirius whispered. "It's supposed to make your head grow bigger, Engorgio Skullus," and he demonstrated the wand action.

Sirius stepped out from behind the tree and pointed his wand, just as Bertram turned around and glanced up. The book fell to the ground as he pointed his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus".

Sirius swore as his wand went spinning from his hand.

James who had been blocked from view ran to Sirius' side "Engorgio Skullus."

The spell hit Bertram right on his nose, and his head began to swell, the boy began to groan in pain. In a minute the weight of his head could no longer be supported by his neck and he fell to the ground. A red haired figure came flying out of the Gamekeepers hut and fell to her knees by his side.

"Hagrid, quick!" Lily called.

Hagrid came out of his Hut, scooped the boy up and carried him to the Hospital wing. As Hagrid disappeared, Lily rounded on the boys.

"What the heck were you thinking?" her eyes flashed in anger.

"Whatever we were thinking was none of your business Evans, so if you don't want to end up in the same condition I suggest you butt out of it!" countered Sirius as he collected his wand. He turned to face the other boys "See Remus, she is insufferable. She can't even take a little joke!"

"He was in agony and that is what you call a little joke!" Lily was rendered speechless and deciding against continuing the developing argument followed Hagrid . Remus watched as Lily stormed off towards the castle and couldn't help thinking that she might have had a point.

When they made it back to the castle Professor McGonagall gave Sirius and James double detentions for the prank and they turned to glare at Remus.

"See she dobbed us in!"

"You don't think it was Hagrid or Madam Pomfrey?" he tried but they weren't having a bar of it.

A further two weeks had passed following Lily and Severus' disagreement in the library. Severus was trying to wait patiently for Lily to realise her mistake and to come and apologise to him. Lily however was hurt that Severus had ceased talking to her, and was unaware that he was awaiting an apology. She still went to the library to do her homework every afternoon expecting Severus to join her and went away disappointed when he failed to arrive.

Another Saturday had come and gone and Severus was beganing to feel lonely. There was a hole where he could feel something was missing from his life, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was, surely it wasn't just Lily's prescence. He made his way to the Great Hall for lunch and caught a glimpse of Lily's hair as she made her way out of the castle and across the lawns. He followed and watched as she walked across the grounds, arms wrapped around herself, drinking in the solitude. She made her way to the Gamekeeper's hut and Severus was shocked when she knocked on the door. He was even more surprised when Hagrid admitted her to his house. What could she be doing? He wasn't aware she knew the man. Peering through the window Severus observed the pair drinking tea and talking quietly, he noted Lily's miserable expression and for a moment hoped it meant that she was finally coming to her senses. He pressed his ear to the glass of the window in hopes of overhearing their conversation.

"I'm worried Hagrid, I know the spell they are learning is dark, I am so scared that he will get drawn down that path, I've heard those types of spells are addictive and I can't bear to lose him! He's my only friend."

"Well, you can't make decisions fer other people. He has to decide fer himself."

"But," she tried to interject.

"No buts, he has to decide how he wants his life to go. An' you need to know, if it goes wrong, it ain't yer fault. You tried talkin' to him."

"Should I try again, it has been three weeks and I miss him," she sounded like she was going to cry. Hagrid took a large slurp of tea.

Lily missed him, she was worried, she cared. As these thoughts raced their way through Severus' mind he realised what he had been missing. It was Lily! She was his light, his hope, his escape. He thought carefully about how he was going to proceed, he couldn't give up Malfoy's lessons, the chance to pay the Gryffindor boys back for their transgressions was to good an opportunity to miss. Maybe if Lily saw the other side of them she wouldn't be so worried about a few little spells. Still, he now knew he had to fix things with Lily. He would apologise, but would keep his darker activities from her.

The next day Severus made his way to the library after classes. Lily was sitting at her usual desk surrounded by a pile of books.

"Hi Petal," his voice quavered.

"Hi Sev," she hesitated "Can I help you?" it was an oddly formal reply and he cringed.

"Um, I wanted to say I'm sorry," he gave a little smile, she didn't look angry so he continued. "I um, thought about what you said, and I know you were only worried, and I promise that I won't continue with that spell. I won't do it again."

His eyes raised to meet hers hopefully, her features blended into a smile as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Oh Sev,"she sighed happily. "Did you want to write that transfiguration essay?" and just like that their argument was forgotten.

"I only have a little while as I am helping Mulciber with his homework."

"Sure," her smile was the reward for his lies.

After leaving Lily half an hour later, Severus walked the now familiar path to the dungeons. There a small group had once again gathered around Lucius Malfoy.

"Mulciber you are the best at the spell, so you will hide behind a suit of armour near the Great Hall. One of us will then initiate a duel between Sirius and a student of our choosing, in the midst of which you will fire the curse at our victim and then vacate the area, joining me in the Great Hall. I will provide your alibi, saying you were in the hall with me for lunch."

"So just who will be the fortunate soul we test the curse on," purred Narcissa.

"I thought the Mudblood, Evans that they all hate so very much."

"You won't get her to duel," Severus stated as he approached the group, he needed to ensure she was safe and wouldn't witness his involvement. "Fighting isn't in her nature, Aubery or Gudgeon, might do, they have been on the receiving end of Black and Potter's pranks and have been seen to throw jinxes in retaliation."

"What is their status? A Mudblood would provide a valuable lesson."

"I'm unsure."

"Well find out!" Malfoy snapped.

As the group dispersed Andromeda raised her head from the couch she had been lying on and quickly made her way to her dorm to retrieve a piece of parchment.

A short time later one of the schools barn owls tapped on the window of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

"Will someone stop that ruddy tapping!" Remus grumbled, his face buried in a text book.

Peter moved to the window, and relieved the bird of its burden, patting it briefly before it flew back to the owlery.

He glanced at the name emblazoned on the front. "It's for you Sirius," he held out the parchment.

The boy in question sat up from where he had been lying crosswise on his bed, staring at the pictures in a Quidditch magazine. He grabbed the letter from Peter, scanning it quickly.

"Hey it's from Andy!" the mood in the room changed immediately. The four boys mulled over the meaning of the letter.

"It's a pity she couldn't find out when it's going to happen," mused Remus who was playing with a translucent paper bird, charming it to fly.

"We should try to talk to Davy and Bert and make them aware of this too," James looked at the letter over Sirius' shoulder.

"Mmm, even though they don't like us they won't want to get caught up in this," Sirius agreed. "What if they change their target?"

"Simple, we don't duel anyone no matter what," Remus suggested. "Do you all agree?"

The three other boys responded in the affirmative.

It took a few days and some rigorous negotiation but the first year Gryffindor boys came to a peaceful agreement with Davy and Bert. Days passed and then weeks and still the Slytherin's plan hadn't been activated, eventually worry over an eminent attack faded.


	12. Chapter 12 A Good Little Slytherin?

Chapter 12.

Special Thanks to Hurricanehairandemeraldeyes who has come on line as my Beta.

A Good Little Slytherin?

Weaving through the students in the hallway, Severus made his way back to his common room. He had finally uncovered the information that Malfoy had demanded and he needed to share the news. Lucius was starting to get tetchy about the lack of progress and was making everyone's lives miserable. Severus stopped facing a stone wall, muttered the password and the wall slid open to reveal the passageway into the common room. A quick glance around the room failed to reveal the pale figure he was seeking. However, Avery and Nott were lounging on low backed green armchairs in one corner of the room. They glanced up as he approached.

"No luck then?" said Nott in a superior voice, assuming that Severus had failed his task.

It was always like this; the constant jockeying for position. The vying to be the boss of their age group, and to be the one accepted into the leadership circle of the house. From there Lucius would bring them to the attention of the group his Father was associated with. It was this that he sought, to be included in something greater than himself which would nullify his pathetic upbringing. It wasn't as if Severus had never been accepted before, after all Lily had always included him, never judging his past, but he wanted something more and this new group of Lucius' promised power.

Severus drew himself up haughtily and giving his best impression of Lucius said "My information isn't for your ears."

"You don't have none! Worse than a squib you are, hanging round that Mudblood," Avery sneered, "You've no shame."

"Who I hang round with is none of your business," Severus replied.

A voice drawled from behind him "Ah, but young Severus, in time it may. This dalliance is all well and good, but it will soon become a hindrance and need to be cut short," the words were clipped.

Severus turned to face the taller boy. "I have discovered the information on Aubery and Gudgeon," Severus uttered without further preamble.

"Well, then do tell," Malfoy arched one eyebrow in a show of interest.

"Both are second generation half-bloods, with muggles for one set of Grandparents but witch and wizard for parents."

"And how did you come by this information?"

"I was in the library and overheard them, swapping family histories as they did their homework."

"Hmmm, well they are certainly not the targets we are looking for. However you shall cast the curse instead of Mulciber, think of it as a reward for your investigative efforts." Mulciber hissed with annoyance while Severus could barely contain his groan.

It wasn't what he really he wanted. He knew Lily wouldn't approve of him cursing someone and he didn't want to push his only true friend away but Lucius' command was hard to refuse. Ever since his magic had manifested, Severus' Mother had started to make contact with the world of magic again. She had been meeting with friends of her Father's that she remembered from her youth and had heard interesting rumours. Rumours about a Dark Lord that his Mother had then whispered to him. Rumours that _might_ link back to Lucius. Things were going to change, wizards were going to be in charge, the Muggles would pay for their arrogance, and he would have to choose a side. His mind immediately thought of Petunia and his father, he wouldn't mind them paying, and it was this thought more than any other that led him to nod his head ever so slightly.

"A Mudblood is still the best target," Lucius mused.

"How about Lexi Turpin?" offered Nott. "She's in our year and I heard her commenting that she doesn't know a Chimera from a Sphynx. That screams Mudblood to me!"

"What other information do you have?" Lucius turned his cold eyes to Nott.

"Blonde, Hufflepuff, quiet, often jinxed by Potter's crowd."

"Perfect," Malfoy grinned broadly. "We have our….target. I'll advise you further when the plan is fully formed."

The 3 boys surrounding him nodded and headed to their dormitory. Checking the time Severus, picked up his transfiguration book. There was an hour before dinner, he could at least start the latest essay.

Meanwhile out on the grounds one Slytherin had escaped from the stifling confines of the dungeons. After pleading the a need for fresh air she had left her sister behind and was now walking towards the forbidden forest. As she made her way out of the castle, Andromeda had spied a friendly face emerging from a nearby stairwell. She had given the boy a shy smile as she passed in hopes that he would follow. The dark haired girl knew a spot that was secluded enough to not be seen from the castle while open enough that no-one could sneak up on her without being seen. A spot where a Slytherin could meet with a Hufflepuff without being observed. A handsome, wavy haired Hufflepuff. A kind and unimaginably sweet, chocolate eyed Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff like…

"You're a long way from the dungeons," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Andromeda turned quickly and looked up to see a friendly face, a smile twisting upon her lips.

"I fancied a walk. And you?"

"I fancied a chat and saw you walking across the grounds, I hope you don't mind? We never did get to Hogsmeade." He leaned against the trunk of a tree with his arms folded across his chest, seemingly at ease.

"Mmm," she agreed with a slight frown. "Cissy won't let me alone. She has been following me everywhere."

"She isn't here now though is she?" he made a show of looking around, feigning concern.

"No, she's not," Andy shook her head. "Exchanging quick glances and vague pleasantries with you in the corridors is not enough. Merlin forbid we sat and studied together or have a meal, she would become apoplectic. Thank Merlin she isn't here because she would never allow me the time that I want to get to know you."

"You would like to get to know me ?" he said as he gave her a lopsided smile. "And why is that?"

She laughed a little awkwardly, "I honestly don't know," her voice grew quiet and she dropped her gaze to the ground. "There is just something about you, like I recognised you the first time I ran into you."

It was his turn to laugh lines crinkling round his chocolate brown eyes, "The first time! Has there been more? I certainly don't remember them, and I am sure I would. Running into someone as beautiful as you doesn't happen to me every day."

"You… you think I am beautiful?" she blushed.

"How can you not know how beautiful you are?" he mused.

"Well, my big sister Bella, she was always the beautiful one, and all the boys like Cissy well with her pale complexion and blonde hair…."

He looked at her quizzically, "Bella? As in the same Bellatrix Black, who graduated two years ago?" she nodded. "Well I can't say there isn't a family resemblance there but well she…" his voice dwindled into silence as if he were unsure about how to go on without being offensive.

"She's stark raving mad," Andromeda said bluntly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, that is definitely one way of putting it," He said as a smile pulled at his lips again. "I didn't follow you here just to talk about her though."

"Oh what did you want to talk about?" the shy smile graced her face again as she lifter her eyes to meet his.

"Well there is a Hogsmeade trip today and your sister is in the castle so….?" he hinted hopefully.

It was still for a moment in that little clearing at the edge of the forest, as Andromeda contemplated the consequences of the action her heart wanted to take. Deciding the potential benefits outweighed the risks, she reached out and grabbed his hand with her eyes twinkling.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Ted grinned down at her as the pair walked off towards the village.

Back in the dungeons Narcissa had become impatient waiting for Andromeda to return from her walk, so she left the dungeons and the pile of waiting homework she had been ignoring, to search for her sibling. When supper time came, she was frustrated by her lack of success; surely someone couldn't just disappear in the castle. As Narcissa exited the staircase that led from the dungeons towards the open castle doors she was caught in the incoming flood of the students returning from Hogsmeade. A familiar laugh caught her attention. Scanning the crowd she spotted Andromeda's dark curls amongst the crowd of heads to the side of the doors near the Great Hall. Approaching her sister, she noted the boy with whom she was talking, his tie indicated that he was a Hufflepuff, but his handsome face was not familiar. Not that Narcissa would admit to paying attention to the residents of that disgrace of a house. In any case this was not someone with whom Andromeda should be speaking. Questions such as how Andromeda had met the boy, briefly danced across Narcissa's mind before she summoned the courage to interrupt their conversation.

"Andy?" She called out.

A blush colours Andromeda's cheek which was an incredibly unusual response from the typically stoic Black sister. The boy smiled, nodded to Andy, and then walked away to enter the Great Hall.

Andromeda's eyes followed Ted until he was hidden by the crowd. She soon turned her attention to her sister acknowledging her with a nod, "Cissy.".

"I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" came a quiet but determined query from the blonde.

"I went for a walk and then fancied a trip to Hogsmeade."

"You know you are supposed to go with one of us!" Narcissa hissed.

"I'm 18 already Cissy.I'm older than you. I don't need to be treated like a child," and without so much as a backwards glance Andromeda stalked into the Hall and walked towards her seat at the Slytherin table. Narcissa chased after her knowing that their Mother would want all of the details.

"Who was that boy, Andy? I demand to know." If she had been standing still Narcissa would have stamped her foot.

"That boy is none of your business Cissy," the tone was harsh and defensive,one that Narcissa had never heard issued from Andy's mouth before.

"Andy, you know you can only date boys the family knows and approves of, and I DON'T know him," Narcissa's voice raised an octave.

"Who are you?" Andromeda whipped around to face her sister, hands on her hips. "Our Mother? You don't know everyone! And you do not have the right to tell me what to do!" A long thin finger pointed at the blonde. "One day Narcissa you will fall in love and then you won't give a damn who tells you whether or not you can marry, as you would give your life just to be with that person for just one moment."

"Love! This isn't about love," Narcissa hissed "This is about family, and the family will decide who you are to marry."

Andy glanced around to see if anyone was watching their disagreement before continuing in a tightly controlled voice, "I am of age now so I can make that decision for myself, _thank you very much_. Why can't you just be happy that I have found someone I like! Bella is the oldest, she is marrying for the family, and you like Lucius Malfoy. I think you could even grow to love him, I see it in your eyes. Yes even as young as you are and that is good, because when the family eventually arranges the marriage you will both be happy. I have found someone who I believe I could grow to care about, who might care about me in return. I don't know what will come of it yet, it may be nothing, but at least let me be happy for now," frustrated Andromeda turned her back on her sister and walked the rest of the way up the table to her seat.

Thinking on her sister;s words, Narcissa followed after her and took a seat next to Lucius, who was deep in thought.

Ignoring the food on his plate, Lucius was deep in thought, changing and tweaking the plan, until it was perfect. He hadn't foreseen the difficulty caused by Severus' bond with the Mudblood. The boy might only be eleven but as a half-blood he would need to prove himself and it was time for the boy to start thinking about the direction his future would take. If he was serious about gaining power, and what Slytherin wasn't, Severus was going to need to break that attachment. Well, Lucius considered, at least he was there to guide the boy.

The Blonde's thoughts returned to the plan, a few notes should manipulate all the players into position. He had selected a secluded spot in the castle which was usually free of teachers and... well the rest would work itself out. It was a simple test really. The Dark Lord had come to Malfoy Manor and spoken with his father, Abraxus. His father in turn had informed him of the Dark Lord's wishes and instructed Lucius to seek out talented students, who could be trained to become a valuable supporters of the Dark Lord's cause. Although they had suffered a disappointed with Sirius' defection to Gryffindor, they still believed his family ties would prevail, and were happy Lucius had been able to find a talented replacement in Severus, who agreed so readily to being trained.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" Narcissa's sweet voice interrupted him. He looked up at her as she continued, "Or are they more valuable than that? A sickle perhaps?"

"Nothing important, certainly not worth a knut," he smiled at his girlfriend. She was a gentle soul, knowing the viciousness of the politics he hoped he would be able to keep her separate from it. "And how was your day?"

"Boring," she sighed. "I spent most of it in the dungeons and then I went looking for Andy and I found her with barely enough time to make it here for tea," she frowned.

"And what was her excuse for running away from her favourite sister?" In Lucius' opinion Narcissa should be everyones favourite, after all she was beautiful, Andromeda appeared to be nice enough though plain to look at and who in their right mind would say Bella was they favourite _anything_.

"She went to Hogsmeade with a boy," Narcissa replied the frown still marring her looks.

Lucius raised his eyebrow "Heaven forbid she strolled around the village with a boy!" he smiled before noticing her furrowed brow. "Don't worry over it, it is probably nothing, she can go on a few dates here and there as long as she knows that when she goes home at the end of the year, she will be marrying whoever your father tells her to," he reasoned.

"You know, I'm not sure that is what she wants."

"Well she will have to accept there is no escaping it.." Desert had appeared while they were conversing and Lucius selected a piece of pie.

In a tremulous voice his girlfriend asked, "What if I'm told I can't marry you, what if I have to marry that Goyle boy or…."

Lucius turned and looked into her eyes for a moment before bending his head to whisper in her ear. "I have already spoken to Father about it; you have no cause for worry." Finally noticing the movement of the other students departing the hall Lucius straightened up and said, "Still that is a while off yet and things might change before that happens".

While Narcissa smiled back at him, reassured by his words she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't given her heart to the man at her side. The two finished their meal in comfortable silence and then headed back to the dungeons.


	13. Chapter 13 The Plan Revealed

Chapter 13

The Plan Revealed

Many thanks again to my Beta HurricaneHairandEmeraldEyes!

Wishing everyone a wonderful Christmas and a Happy and Healthy New Year.

Long blonde haired flickered in the evening breeze as Lucius Malfoy made his way to the owlery thinking it best to use the school's owls for this task, as Rasputin was far too identifiable. When he entered, his own magnificent Eagle owl swooped down to greet him.

"Ras, this task is beneath you," he murmured as he ran a hand over its velvety black feathers.

Malfoy turned away from his familiar, who snapped at him somewhat spitefully and gave the two letters to one of the school's Barn owls. The Slytherin Prefect departed with a faint smile on his lips. 'Now,' he thought, 'to speak to the recruits.'

The next morning owls swooped over the breakfast tables in the Great Hall and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. A Barn owl swooped low over the Gryffindor table and Lily was startled as it released its burden in front of her. The yellow parchment envelope landed with a soft plop onto the table near her tea. Reaching past her porridge she quickly picked it up as checked the name before stuffing it into her satchel. There was no time to read it now so it would have to wait till after class. As she hurried from the hall she failed to notice that the owl had dropped a similar note in front of a dark haired boy further up the table. The letter passed the day unopened and nearly forgotten in the depths of her bag, until she reached the library at the end of the day and emptied its contents onto a desk, in preparation for her evening's study session.

The letter slipped from between the pages of the book it had fallen into and dropped onto the desk. It appeared to be a plain parchment envelope, her name written on the front in a bold cursive script and a circular black wax seal with no insignia on the back. She released the wax with her nail and pulled out the single page.

 _Lily,_

 _Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight._

 _Sev_

Strangely enough, she had just had double potions with Severus, and he hadn't mentioned anything, and the astronomy tower? People usually went up there to… well to kiss or so the rumours went, not really the sort of thing she imagined Sev thinking about, they had only just turned twelve after all. Was this even his writing? It didn't look familiar. Maybe she should go anyway, just to see?

Sirius opened the door to the boys' dormitory, James tumbling through the doorway behind him and throwing himself on his bed.

"Hey, I got a note this morning," there were unexcited mutters from around the room as Sirius pulled the letter from the front pocket of his bag.

"It's from Evans!" he added. This caught the attention of the other boys.

"Well that's strange," this from Remus "Let's have a look." He moved so he could read the note over Sirius' shoulder.

 _Sirius,_

 _Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight._

 _Lily_

"It sounds a bit dodgy, I highly doubt that it's from Lily," was Remus' astonished response.

"Why? Felicia Horten tried to pull me into a broom cupboard just this morning," Sirius protested.

"Yeah but I bet you wouldn't have known what to do with her if she had succeeded," teased James.

"'Like Little Miss Goody two shoes is actually gonna go out after curfew?" chuckled Peter.

"Maybe she wants to snog me. I'm pretty sure that was what Felicia was after."

"Maybe not," Remus shook his head.

"Well, I think she wants to snog me," Sirius pouted.

"She's eleven, and we know she doesn't like you!" Remus protested.

"Well actually she is twelve but still…." commented James.

"Um guys?" Peter interrupted. "You don't think it could have to do with the Slytherins?"

"Nah, I think they have forgotten about that."

"Maybe you should ask your cousin?" Remus said trying a different tactic, hopefully Sirius would listen to Andy.

"Alright, fine," Sirius grumped. "I'll find Andy, but I still don't know why you think Lily wouldn't like to snog me."

Remus made a funny coughing noise that sounded oddly like "prank."

The boys combed the castle looking for Andy and finally succeeded in tracking her down while she was walking towards the Great Hall for tea.

"Andy have you heard anything more about the Slytherins plans?" Sirius asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled his cousin into a deserted classroom.

"Sorry," she shook her head "I've been a little caught up, I have NEWTS this year. I haven't heard anything, but I doubt they have forgotten. Malfoy was serious about it."

"See, we should go with you?" James hissed at Sirius.

"Why are you asking? And where should they go with you?" Andy enquired.

They told her about the note with Remus voicing his concerns.

"Well you shouldn't be out after curfew anyhow but if you insist on going I don't see what is wrong with taking the guys with you. That way if Malfoy is there you have your friends close by and if Lily is there the guys can leave. Or you could approach Lily beforehand and ask."

"But I've never spoken to Lily!"

"Frankly that makes it even more suspicious that she would be sending you a note!" She admonished. Do you know her writing? How do you actually know that it is from her? Has she given you any indication to believe that this could possibly be real?" Sirius shrugged, who knew how the minds of girls worked.

Andy sighed before continuing, "I agree with Remus, I don't believe this letter is from her, you should just ignore it."

"OKAY," Sirius finally gave a compromise. "I'll take the guys with me." Deciding the discussion was over he changed the topic, " Anyway, what have you been up to Andy?"

"Well," Andy blushed "Ted and I went to Hogsmeade!"

"Really! How did the family take that?" Sirius asked in shock, at the thought of his somewhat shy cousin bucking the Family's values.

"They don't know yet," Andy laughed to hide how nervous she felt at the thought of her parents finding out. "Well Cissy does but I don't think she has told anyone yet. I told her it wasn't going to be a long term thing but I really like him. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Keep it from the family as long as possible," he advised.

"At least until I graduate," she smiled in agreement. She added one last comment "In any case my advice is not to go tonight boys," and with that she left the room quietly.

Sirius waited until the door closed behind her before turning to the others to say with a cheeky grin, "So... we are going then?" He looked around at the group, and his friends nodded in return.

Lily had been unable to find Severus that afternoon, he hadn't shown up at the library and he wasn't at dinner. Giving in to curiosity Lily decided she would head to the Astronomy Tower as instructed on the note. When she returned to the common room she grabbed her favourite book and settled down to read while she waited.

It was eleven-thirty and all was quiet in the Common room as four boys trooped down the stairs from their dormitory and out past the portrait. In their haste they failed to notice the small redheaded figure curled up in an armchair in front of the slowly dying fire. Lily watched them depart. She briefly wondered what they were up to, more mischief no doubt. At least if they were responsible for the note she would be walking behind them and could back away undetected before anything bad happened. After marking her place she put her book down and followed them out of the portrait hole.

Lily crept cautiously along the corridors, at one point she had to hide behind a suit of armour to avoid discovery by Apollyon Pringle the caretaker who was patrolling the upper floors. She cautiously approached the stairwell that led to the Astronomy tower. Pausing at the bottom she recognised the quiet voices ahead of her; the boys were headed up to the Tower. It was a trick! Which of them had sent the note? Were they pranking Severus as well? She listened intently, but could not make out what they were saying. She made up her mind; she wasn't going to fall for their prank, so she abandoned her quest and returned to the Gryffindor Tower.

It was only a few minutes later that a short dark haired boy and a tall blonde approached the Tower. As Severus and Lucius walked towards the corridor at the tower's base they too heard the voices emanating from above them and paused on the stairs to finalise their plan.

"It is a few minutes after midnight so Black should be up there with the Mudblood by now. It won't take long before they begin to argue then you will sneak up to the top of the stairs and cast the curse at her. Hurry back down as quickly as possible without being seen. We will return to the dungeons, where I will have been tutoring you all evening as witnessed by Avery and Nott. Do you understand?" whispered Malfoy. The younger boy glared at him, did Malfoy think he was dim? It wasn't that difficult a plan to remember.

"But why would Turpin argue with Black?" Severus whispered back.

"If they don't start arguing then you will have to send a tripping jinx at him so he falls into her. That should get them to fight. Now sneak up there and see what is going on!" Malfoy's face twisted into an evil grin.

Severus carefully crept up the stairs without a sound and cautiously peered through the doorway. He could just make out four shadowy figures in the darkness at the top of the tower, from their voices Severus noted that they were all boys. He glanced back down at Lucius, and hissed, "There are four people up here! And none of them are girls."

Lucius appeared distracted and was glancing up the corridor away from the stairs, he looked back at Severus "Well get on with it, it doesn't really matter who you hit," he sneered.

As the voices became more animated Severus could just barely make out the words, he leaned forward to be able to hear better.

"I told you that note wasn't from her!" hissed one voice.

"I still think it was, but instead of wanting a snog she tricked me up here to get me caught out of bounds. She wants me to get detention as payback for our pranks."

"Lily wouldn't do that," the first voice maintained. They were expecting Lily! Severus gave a small gasp as he realised that Lucius had meant for him to curse her.

"Who is that by the door?" came the first voice again, alerting Severus to the fact he had crept too far forward and been spotted. He glanced down the stairs, unsurprisingly Lucius had disappeared.

"Well what have we here?" said James as he moved towards Severus. "What game are you playing at?"

"No game," said Severus thinking swiftly "I was just expecting Lily, is she here?" he tried to sound confident.

"So this is a prank on us then?" Sirius sneered, to think Evans and Snivellus thought they could prank him!

"No I just got a note from Lily, asking to meet here tonight."

"Well I'm leaving and I'll make Evans pay for setting me up like this." Sirius pushed his way past Severus and walked towards the stairs.

Severus was furious, how could Black think that Lily would ever do anything to hurt someone? Despite how much they had pranked her she had not retaliated. It made him furious that they would blame this on her. He raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius' back momentarily forgetting the other boys. Black was as good a subject as any on which to try out the curse.

"Sirius, lookout!" yelled James as Severus muttered a spell. Soon after another voice rang from the top of the stairwell.

"Children out of bed!" an ancient voice hollered.

Sirius ducked as the beam of red light flashed over his head missing him and instead hitting the chest of Apollyon Pringle, who had appeared at the top of the stairs. The old man stumbled then fell forward and Sirius sprang forwards nearly managed to catch him but only succeeded in slowing his descent to the ground. James reacted instantly grabbing Severus by the shoulder, turning the boy towards him and punching Severus in the face producing a loud crack and causing his nose to bleed profusely. The Slytherin backed away until his back was against the side of the tower.

The four boys from Gryffindor, looked at the prone figure of the caretaker in shock.

"I guess we had best get him to the hospital wing," Remus was the first to move.

They stood around Apollyon and each boy gathered a limb. Then they carried him down to the Hospital wing, leaving Severus alone in the tower. Placing the body gently on the floor outside of the hospital wing, the boys went to rouse, Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" her concerned eyes peered at them in the half-lit room.

"Um... he accidentally got hit with a spell," James volunteered.

Madam Pomfrey levitated the caretaker to a nearby bed and briefly examined him. Sternly she looked over at the anxious boys.

"Which of you cast this spell?" the Matron accused.

"None of us, it was.." Sirius began to speak before the door opened once more to reveal Severus with blood dripping down his face.

"…him."

Severus looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "I just tripped coming down the dormitory stairs, I had nothing to do with whatever this lot have been up to," he lied smoothly.

"I will have to inform Professor Dumbledore of this! He will get to the bottom of it in the morning. You four off to bed, you sit here… Episky, apply that ice to your nose for an hour and then you can go." She then returned to tending for the caretaker.


	14. Chapter 14 The Fallout

Chapter 14

The Fallout.

Thanks again to HurricanHairandEmeraldEyes for Beta'ing this work.

Lily was woken early the next morning as the light streamed through the gap in the curtains that she had failed to close completely when she had finally slipped into bed. As she opened her eyes, Lily remembered the events of the night before and felt determined to seek answers from Severus or the boys from Gryffindor. The four other girls in her dormitory were still sleeping peacefully, so she quietly prepared for the day and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor McGonagall approached her as she was finishing her toast.

"Miss Evans, the Headmaster would like to see you after breakfast in his office the password is Jelly Babies."

"Oh, Ok Professor. I have finished already. Would he be there now? I can see him and still make it to class on time."

"Yes, he will be waiting for you."

Hastily standing Lily departed the castle and hurried through the castle to reach the stone gargoyle that was the guardian for the Headmasters office.

"Jelly Babies," she whispered nervously as she approached it, whereupon the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a slowly ascending circular staircase. Reaching the top of the steps, she found an oaken double door.

Before she had even raised her hand to knock, a voice came from within "Come in Miss Evans."

A row of five chairs sat in from of the Headmaster's desk, four of the fiver were currently occupied by the Marauders. As she took her place, Lily began to be suspicious that this meeting was about the goings on of the night before.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Lily wasn't going to say anything to implicate herself.

"Take a seat, Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore, his face sombre. "What can you tell me about last night?"

"Last night, Sir?" Lily wondered how he knew she had been out of bed.

"Sirius has claimed that you sent him a note to meet him at the top of the Astronomy Tower." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled through his half-moon spectacles.

"I did no such thing!" Lily was indignant, her face pale.

"Here is the note they received," he passed her the parchment.

"Did the envelope have a black seal?" she asked.

"Yes it did, see Professor she sent it to us, it's her fault!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Now let us not be hasty," Dumbledore interrupted. "Perhaps Miss Evans has more to say." Lily nodded.

"I received a note yesterday too, on parchment like this, sealed with black wax with no insignia. The writing looks the same to me," she looked down and began rummaging through her bag.

After producing the note, she handed it to Dumbledore as she continued her explanation.

"It said for me to go and meet Severus at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I thought it was odd as I had seen Sev in class and he didn't mention wanting to meet up later. I also didn't think it really looked like his writing, but I couldn't find him when I went to ask him about it. So I went to the tower just to check. I heard voices on the stairs, and recognised them as James and Sirius and thought that they were trying to pull a prank on me, to get me into trouble, so I went back to the common room," she looked into the Headmaster's eyes as she spoke.

"Oh please! You set this up! You and Snivellus were pranking me as revenge for the prank in the Great Hall," Sirius accused vehemently.

"Why should she aim revenge at just you? There were three of you involved in that incident were there not? And this was only aimed at you, Mr Black, and apparently Miss Evans herself," Professor Dumbledore cut in.

"But she hates me..." tried Sirius.

Dumbledore continued, "The writing on the two notes matches, so we can deduce that they were sent by the same person. I don't believe Miss Evans had any reason to send herself such a note."

"But sir! She had to have…." James interjected.

"Now, now, that is enough. You were all out after curfew, and the whole situation could have been avoided if you had ALL stayed in the Gryffindor Tower, or even more simply spoken with one another. Therefore, 10 points each will be taken from Gryffindor and you will all have detention, now off to class." It was clear that he would brook no further arguments and they were dismissed.

When Lily met with Severus in the library after classes, she wondered if she should ask him about the note, since clearly the Gryffindor boys were not the instigators of the incident. She decided against it, feeling that she had heard the whole story in the Headmaster's office that morning, and that some unknown person had tried to prank Sirius and herself. Probably thinking it funny to stir up more trouble between them. As he walked up to her she noticed he had a black eye and a swollen nose.

"What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Potter punched me."

"He what? When? Why?"

Severus hesitated, he couldn't admit to it happening last night, she was too clever, she would figure out he was on the tower as soon as she heard that Marauders had been out to.

"Just now, I just came back from seeing Madam Pomfrey," he lied.

"That bully, he, he.. argh," Severus was happy to see that Lily was furious. "You should report this to Dumbledore."

"It's ok I've seen him already," and indeed he had been called to Dumbledore's office earlier that day to explain the events of the night before. Severus had implied that he had accidentally happened to come across the boys in the tower and an argument ensued. However, he had been unable to deny that he had cast a curse during the disagreement, having been the only one to draw a wand, and had received several detentions of his own as a result. "He got given detention," Luckily, Potter was always in detention she would never know.

"Well ok," she seemed somewhat mollified and turned back to her books. After five minutes it was clear that she had lost her focus, "Argh, I don't think I'll manage to get any more work done, I can't stop thinking about what those horrid boys! Let's go for a walk before supper." With that Lily packed up her books and they left.

The next day five paper slips were delivered in the morning mail, advising the Gryffindors that their detention was to occur the following Saturday and they were to present themselves to Hagrid at the allotted time. When Saturday arrived Lily wandered down to Hagrid's hut with the four boys trailing along behind her. Hagrid was standing out the front waiting for them.

"Mornin' Lily, been misbehavin' have we?" Hagrid chuckled "I thought you were better 'n that."

Lily ducked her head in slight embarrassment, "It was a bit of a misunderstanding, but I was out after curfew so fair is fair I suppose," her shoulders shrugged, in acceptance of her punishment.

"Boys," Hagrid greeted them. "Well you'll all be comin' inter the forbidden forest with me today, we need to collect some ingredients for Slughorn. The most important of which is Aconite. Do yeh all know what Aconite looks like?" He handed them each a canvas bag.

James, Sirius and Peter looked back at the half giant with blank faces, while Remus and Lily nodded.

"It's also called wolfsbane," Lily added trying to prompt their memories, Remus gave her a sideways glance. The other 3 boys still looked none the wiser.

"Fine. There's to be no mucking about. Lily, Remus and Peter yeh head inter the western path," he indicated where a trail could be seen heading into the woods. "There's a little cave system a-bout a mile in. Might be some pockets of it between there and the stream, once you hit the water, turn around and come back, don't try and cross it." He looked at them to emphasise his point. "Meet us back here in 2 hours, oh and yer path will take yeh close ter where the Unicorns run. They like to hide near the caves so try not to disturb 'em and if you see the centaurs tell 'em I wouldn't mind a chat."

"Right you pair," he turned his attention to Sirius and James. "We're followin' the North path, it takes us close ter the Acromantula nest, so no mucking a-bout!" he glowered from under his thick eyebrows. "Oy before I forget, can yeh all send up red flares?" They all nodded. "Well if yeh get separated or inter strife, send 'em up I'll come find yeh."

Lily and Remus exchanged an amused glance, as they headed off, with Peter following behind. The foliage overhead closed in became thicker over head the deeper they walked into the forest and it soon became dark, with only the occasional beam of light breaking through. Tripping over tree roots became an increasing problem.

"Lumos," said Remus from the front of the group, Lily and Peter quickly copied.

"Where do you think we will find it?" Peter asked by way of making conversation.

"Well, it is usually found on the forest floor, in moist areas so like around the base of trees, or growing out from under rocks where dew might collect, so pretty much anywhere in here is ideal, but Hagrid did say between the caves and the stream," Lily advised.

"How do you know so much about it?" Remus asked as he glanced back at her.

"Oh, it's an ingredient in a couple of potions I've been looking up, it tends to have a sedative effect," Lily replied. "I don't know how far it is to the stream but I guess we'd best get a move on if we are going to make it there and back again in two hours."

"Um, did anyone check what the time was when we left?" Remus asked.

The three looked at each other and groaned.

"Ah well, I guess we have been in here about 15 minutes so it is ten twenty now, so we aim to be back by twelve, conveniently in time for lunch," offered Peter checking his watch. Lily and Remus agreed.

They shared a companionable silence as they wandered along, occasionally turning their wands to shine light into the forest on either side at intervals. Eventually they reached a slope with a series of caves set into one side.

"Well, I guess this is where the work starts," Lily said and she got down onto her knees and started investigating the base of the rocks at the entrance to a cave.

"Hey, look at this," she pointed out the long silver strands caught in a bush to the side of the opening. "Unicorn hair! Should we collect that as well? It is really useful."

"Why not," Remus agreed. "Here Pete, you see if you can gather it up while Lily and I look for the Wolfsbane."

It didn't take Peter long to gather up the strands and gently place them in the bottom of one of the bags Hagrid had given them. The others had no luck and after ten minutes searching the group decided to press on.

A faint noise caught Lily's attention and she slowed her pace, until the boys had moved ahead a reasonable distance and round a bend in the path, then she turned and looked back at the cave system. A movement from behind one of the trees caught her eye, a flick of a silver tail and then she heard a faint whinny.

She walked back stopping at the edge of the cave system to kneel down, mystified at the sight before her. A herd of nearly a dozen unicorns was slowly walking out of the forest on her left and towards the caves. There were two small foals with shimmering golden coats, amongst the group. Lily froze hardly daring to breathe, not wanting to scare them away, hoping the boys would not come blundering back to find her and frighten the herd off.

The stallion caught sight of her and snorted. He stood two hands higher than the rest. The two foals gambled about on their knobbly legs. Lily smiled, they looked like a happy family. Knowing the longer she waited, the greater the chances of the boys returning, Lily slowly stood, in preparation to leave. The smaller of the two foals had spotted her, snuffling and snorting as he tumbled closer, looking between Lily and the mare that must be his Mother.

"It's ok," Lily crooned in a soft voice "I won't hurt you."

Seemingly intrigued by her tone, the foal came closer. Lily was captivated now.

"Oh, you are such a brave little thing, so precious," she cooed.

His eyes were coal black but soft like velvet, so openly trusting. Lily stretched out her hand towards him, and held it open with her palm facing down and fingers slightly curled under. He gently tapped her hand with his horn, Lily couldn't help but let out a small giggle, it seemed he wanted to play with her. Lily turned her palm to the side and he tapped it moving his head sideways. Slowly, Lily reached into her pocket with her spare hand and felt around for the biscuit she had stored there, breaking a piece off, she placed it on her now upturned palm. The foal looked at it carefully turning his head, sniffing and snuffling gently, his Mother gave a small whinny and a nod, he looked back at Lily's hand then bent his head and grabbed the piece of biscuit with his tongue before darting away. The foal's activities attracted the stallions attention and he approached her cautiously, his muscles rippling as he walked, and Lily felt concerned. He could hurt her if he wanted to, though she knew he would only do so if he felt his herd was threatened. He sniffed her, and snickered- did he want some biscuit too? Lily broke off another piece and placed it on her palm, offering it to him. Just like the foal, he sniffed and snorted, the mare again whinnied and nodded, and he ducked his head, grabbing the biscuit with his tongue, leaving Lily with a very wet hand. The stallion consumed the tidbit where he stood and then ever so gently tapped Lily on the top of her head with his horn, the spot tingled.

Then a footfall sounded behind her from further up the path, startling the herd and they quickly disappeared into the forest.

"What was…" came Remus' voice.

"Did you see them?" Lily whispered, as she turned to face the approaching boys, her emerald eyes full of wonder.

"Were those unicorns?" Peter's overly loud voice broke the gentle stillness of the forest.

"Yes, did you see the foals?" Lily smiled.

"I think we came back too late for that, but I saw the one that was right near you knock you on the head! Are you ok? Why didn't you call us?" Remus asked.

"It was amazing," Lily couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "There were two foals, their coats were golden and they were playing around so sweetly. Sorry I didn't call, I thought they might get scared away. They prefer girls after all."

"Well playing with unicorns won't get the job done I guess," Peter muttered.

Lily laughed, "I like that saying Pete I think I'll have to borrow it!"She took in a deep breath and grinned at her housemates, it seemed nothing could destroy her good mood.

"We found more caves just up ahead as well, they're a bit bigger so we think they must be the ones that Hagrid was talking about."

"Lead the way."

The group trundled up the slight incline and at the apex came to the opening of a cave large enough for them to stand inside.

"Did you guys notice it smells like," Lily sniffed, "wet dog in here?"

"Yeah, we think that maybe there are wolves that use this place as a den," Remus agreed.

"But there aren't any real wolves in Scotland! Do you mean like werewolf wolves, as in when a pair of werewolves mate, and they have puppies?"

Remus glanced away as he replied, "Yeah I heard old Hagrid took in a couple of litters a few years back. It doesn't happen often and it is even rarer they survive and when they do they have problems homing them."

"Hmm, well there you go. I guess the rumours of werewolves roaming the forest are true," she was careful not to look at Remus. He would tell her when he was ready and he was unlikely to do so in company. "Well," she continued looking at the ground "there is unlikely to be any wolfsbane here, so onward we go".

Fifteen minutes later, the trio was clambering over rocks on the downward side of the slope. They could see a glittering in the distance that they assumed to be the stream. The path led them down into a small gulley where dappled light fell on the detritus.

"Looks just the spot," Lily muttered.

Remus pulled a leaf off a plant, Lily noticed his hand shook slightly as she took it from him.

"Yep, that's what we are after," she glanced at Remus. "Hey I see there is some snakeweed over there," she pointed out the plant. "How about you pick some of that while we're here? Peter and I can get the Aconite. Pull a couple of whole plants up Peter, the roots are useful as well."

As they gathered the plants, carefully placing them into Hagrid's bags, Lily slipped some of the plants into her own bag. It would help her parents save on her potions supplies for the next year, she told herself. Once they had filled the bags they started their trek back, wondering if the others had been as successful. By the time they had trudged back to the caves they were sweltering and flushed from their exertions. Lily lingered at the spot briefly and seeing some more unicorn hair had caught in the bushes she gathered it up adding it to her own bag. Staying on the path they made their way back and exited the forest near Hagrid's hut to find the others waiting for them. Hagrid looked disgruntled.

"I was just about ter come and find you lot, yer late!" he grumbled.

"Sorry Hagrid, it's my fault," Lily blushed "There were unicorns! So I got a little distracted."

He couldn't help but laugh at her excited squeak.

"Is that so? Well I hope yeh found what we were lookin' for."

"Yes and we got snakeweed and some unicorn hair as well," piped up Peter, who was as eager to please as always. The group handed their bags over to Hagrid who looked delighted with their efforts.

"Well Slughorn will be happy then won't he. Right you lot off ter the castle, yer all filthy," he laughed as he dismissed them, and turned to head back into his hut with the bags slung over his shoulder, leaving the group to make their way back to the castle.

"So what did guys get up to then?" Remus enquired of James, who chuckled before replying as they walked along.

"Well we followed Hagrid for a bit, but we got hot and bored so we sat down for a rest and then we headed off into the forest. Do you know what acromantulas are?"

"Ginormous spiders?" guessed Remus.

"Right! Well apparently there is a massive nest of them right in the middle of the forest, so we went off to find them," Sirius grinned.

"Oy, are you mental!" Peter was horrified at the thought.

"Well maybe a bit," James shrugged, "but we only came across one, it was nearly as big as me! Anyway, we dropped a couple of dung bombs which distracted it and then hightailed it back in the direction we thought the path was in, only to run head first into Hagrid. Who apparently had noticed we were missing and started to look for us. You should have seen the look on his face!" both boys laughed.

"Not that we could see much of it under all that hair," chortled Sirius drawing chuckles from the other boys.

"What about you guys? Anything exciting?"

"Nah, Evans played with the unicorns and we found a wolves den. Then we gathered the wolfsbane and came back."

"Played with the unicorns? Pull the other one!" Sirius gaped.

"Nah honest, she even fed the biggest one and he tapped her on the head with his horn!"

"She's not all that bad you know," added Peter, Sirius and James scoffed at the thought.

The boys had forgotten about Lily who was walking quietly behind the group not close enough to intrude but certainly close enough to hear (not that they were making any effort to keep their voices down). She smiled to herself at the memory, certain in the depths of her soul that this would not be the last she saw of the unicorns. It also appeared that not all the boys were as bad as they seemed.


	15. Chapter 15 Marauders

Chapter 15

Thanks once again to my Beta HurricaneHairandEmeraldEyes.

I hope you enjoy this last instalment. The first chapter of the next story will be out next week.

Marauders

The sound of an argument could be heard throughout the Gryffindor common room.

"I still don't get what you see in her, she is still hanging round Snivellus!" Sirius sniped.

"She helps me study, okay, she understands potions, and is really good at explaining the things I don't get. As for Snivellus, she's just too trusting, besides he isn't going to be there anyway. He doesn't need to study for potions. The exams are coming up and I don't want to fail, just because you guys don't like her." Remus was red in the face and frustrated. He couldn't see why James and Sirius were so upset by his friendship with Lily.

"Right" said Sirius "You need to choose mate, are you with us or against us? You know there is no chance of you failing any subject, you're the brains of this outfit. Besides Pete here is pretty good at potions if you feel you must go over anything, so ditch the witch and stay up here! We won't distract you from your studying and when you are finished we will plan an end of term prank."

Remus hesitated and sighed, knowing he had lost this argument.

"Alright, but I am going to the library anyway to tell her that I can't study with her," Sirius raised his eyebrows.

Remus explained, "Not to, would just be plain rude, and she has always been nice to me even after the itching powder incident."

As Remus walked out the door, Sirius shot James a sly look.

"Oi, I think our boy Remmy fancies someone."

"Really?" said James looking surprised "Well I don't think Evans fancies him back."

"What makes you say that?" Peter who had been ignoring the argument in favour of reading through his notes, looked over at his friend.

"Well she….. I think she is just using him, you know, to get us back for pranking her. Mark my words, their 'friendship' will end in disaster."

"You really think she is planning something?" Peter wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a girl, they think different to us."

James waived away Peter's remark. "Well, more importantly we need to come up with a group prank, if we have a good idea by the time Remus gets back then the jobs half done." He motioned for Sirius to grab Peter's book on hexes and jinxes off his bedside table

"Here what about Colovaria- it changes the colour of things, we could change the decorations at the feast, or we could change the ceiling of the hall," Sirius read.

"Or we could change the colour of everyones hair!"

"Well it's probably easier to do that with a potion but getting it in the food could be difficult, let's save that for next year."

"Or maybe we could use the floating charm on the candles in the Great Hall instead," Peter started to suggest.

"Well that's stupid, they already have the floating charm on them."

"I meant, to re-arrange them, make them spell something out, or float higher, or land on the tables, or…."

"So we could change the colour of the decorations to red and gold, and make the candles spell out Gryffindor's the best!"

"Yeah exactly, we know that Ravenclaw are going to win the house cup, but if we could do it before everyone gets there…"

"I like it!" Sirius agreed. "So what spells are we going to need for that?"

James shrugged, " We'll need Remus to figure those out. Speaking of which, he should have been back by now."

"Two knuts says that he got distracted and started studying while he was in the library," Peter chuckled.

"No-one here is going to take that bet Pete," replied Sirius.

"You know I think I'll head down there to let Remus know and we can start looking up what spells we need," said James.

"Hmmm… maybe you're the one that fancies the red-headed!" teased Sirius.

"Yeah right!"

Dreams of another trip to see the Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest were lost amongst the nerves leading up to exams. Lily worried endlessly about proving herself worthy, and spent long hours in the library studying. She sequestered herself in an armchair she had found in the back corner. That way she was out of sight of Madam Pince, and away from the tables filled with anxious Fifth and Seventh years, who were busily studying for their O. and N.E. . She was sitting on the floor using the chair as a table and practicing turning a pencil into a hair comb with pearl fringing and back, when Remus found her, James following close behind. Remus smiled at the expression of concentration on her face as she worked.

"What's that?" James reached over and snatched the pencil as she was about to say the incantation.

"Argh," Lily looked up with a start. "It's a pencil." She rolled her eyes.

He seemed fascinated.

"A pencil? What does it do?"

"You write with it, but in this case I am transfiguring it into a hair comb," Lily explained.

"But we never did that in class," he frowned.

"So," Lily shrugged. Why should he care what she did?

"So why are you doing it?"

"To see if I can!"

"What!" He seemed surprised; his eyes wide as he looked at her, he turned and exchanged a glance with Remus, who merely laughed at his expression.

"I want to know if the theory works on other objects not just the matchsticks to pins. It's still basic inanimate to inanimate transfiguration so it should work, and it's good practice. I expect the exam will be a bit more difficult, maybe animate to inanimate but I don't have any beetles, bugs, or small invertebrate animals to practice with. I've found a spell that might summon some but I'll try that later."

Remus nodded in understanding and sat down beside her, glancing sheepishly at James as he did so.

"Can I study with you?" the blonde asked in his quiet way, figuring he could make it up to Sirius later.

"Sure," Lily was surprised when James sat down as well. "What do you guys need to study?"

"Potions please."

She smiled as she tucked away the pencil and rifled through her bag for her potions notes "Of course, now Slughorn has dropped a few hints, so I think we will have to make a basic forgetfulness potion."

The two boys looked at her blankly, finally James spoke.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I listen in class," she replied. Seeing their continued blank looks she added, "At the end of class on Friday just as everyone was packing up he said that we should make sure to remember how to forget."

"That could mean anything!" scoffed James.

"Well it could," she said with a shrug, "but he mentioned studying for exams just before that, so just take it as a hint, it doesn't bother me if you don't, but you can use it to help learn about how the ingredients work anyhow."

"How so?" Remus' interest was piqued.

"Hmmm well, think about what makes you forgetful, yeah?"

"I forget stuff when I am tired."

She nodded, "So then by extension, things that make you tired may also make you forgetful."

"You can't put studying into the cauldron though," said James.

She laughed slightly at James' comment "No, but the potion has camomile and valerian in it, which are two ingredients also used in sleeping draughts."

"Ah I see the connection."

"The same can be said for the movements, how does your brain feel when you are forgetful?"

"Hmm either sluggish or just kind of mixed up like I can't focus."

"Exactly so stirring should be slow and rhythmical, kind of soporific, but it requires a hotter temperature so the boiling mixes things up." He nodded at her explanation.

Remus looked between the two shaking his head, a year of conflict and here they were discussing potions civilly- who would have thought.

"So," Lily continued, "If you look at the ingredients and you know what they do, you get an idea of the types of potions they can be used in. It's like studying for multiple facets of the subject at once, it will be useful later when we are working on antidotes and will be helpful in herbology."

"You've been looking at antidotes already?"

"Well I can't afford to fail, I'm not like you guys," she said simply.

Not quite understanding what she meant, James and Remus turned the conversation back to their studies.

Two hours later, when the sun was beating through the small window above them, Lily decided she needed a break from studying and headed out to stroll round the grounds. Remus looked over at James.

"Told you she wasn't so bad."

"A complete bore though," James huffed, not wanting to admit he had been enjoying himself.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty interested when you were talking about potions," Remus called his bluff.

"She's still a know it all."

"I think it is more like she said, she has something to prove."

"Whatever," James shook his head. "I'm done studying. Let's find the others and practice for the prank."

The Monday morning of exam week dawned, clear and warm, a light breeze blowing across from the forest, the first years sighed as they looked out the windows longing to roam the grounds or paddle in the black lake, along with the Fifth and Seventh year students whose exams had now ended. Upon entering the classroom for each theory exam the eleven year olds were issued with a special quill charmed by Flitwick himself against cheating. The practical exams followed and Lily was proven to be correct- in Transfiguration they had to transfigure Beetles into brooches, in Potions they were required to make a forgetfulness potion from memory and Flitwick asked them to charm a kitten to fly across the room. Then they were free to enjoy their last few days while awaiting the end of year feast and exam results.

Lily hurried down the path to Hagrid's Hut enjoying the feeling of the breeze in her hair for the first time in a fortnight, passing the four rowdy boys that were relaxing under the beech tree.

"Hiya Lily," Remus called as she passed, she waved in reply.

"Hagrid," she called as she pounded on his door.

"Eh, ello Lily," he grinned as he opened the door. "Just got ta duck into the forest for a bit, been meaning to talk to Aragog, did yeh want ter come?"

The huge smile that spread across her face was enough of an answer.

"How were yer exams?"

"I think I passed everything, but I am still worried about not doing well enough. What if they say I can't come back next year?"

"Ah there's no worries about that then, as long as yeh pass."

She had to run to keep up with his great strides, as he took the North path into the forest.

The forest closed in around them and Hagrid requested she light her wand. Knowing she would soon be back in a world where she wasn't allowed to do magic she enthusiastically complied. After half an hour of walking Hagrid left the path heading towards the West and the pair continued traipsing through the undergrowth. Lily could see a fallen branch ahead and just past it the trees seemed to be shrouded in darkness.

"'ere we are," Hagrid said, he turned his head to look at her "Now Aragog, can be a bit scary, but he won't hurt yeh so long as yer with me, alright?"

Lily looked at him and nodded, her eyes full of trust.

"Aragog!" Hagrid called, out of the darkness came an arachnid of massive proportions, towering over Hagrid.

"Hagrid. Do you come bringing fresh meat?" The beasts eyes swiveled to look at Lily.

"Yeah," Hagrid opened his pack and pulled out some lumps of meat that had been wrapped in newspaper. "Aragog, I'd like yeh ter meet Lily, she's from up at the school," he said as he threw the chunks up into the air.

Lily heard a clicking noise and there was movement in the treetops that caused a stir in the still air. The meat did not fall back to the ground.

"Now Aragog she's a friend." Lily then witnessed was probably the strangest chat she had ever seen, as the giant of man conversed with the monstrous spider. It seemed surreal to see them discussing the weather and all manner of topics such as the state of the forest (Centaurs are getting unruly) to the new generation of spiders that had been born (Oh ain't they sweet and only the size of a Pekinese!), and then the visit came to an end and Lily and Hagrid made their way back to the path.

"Now the trick with any beast," Hagrid informed Lily as they found the path again. "Is to know how ter calm it, with Aragog, yeh just bribe him with meat. Always hungry those spiders!"

The night of the end-of-year feast Lily walked down to the Great Hall alone, she was hoping to catch Severus before he entered the hall. It felt like she hadn't seen him for ages, certainly it had been before exams, he said that he preferred to study alone and had consequently avoided the library which was her usual haunt. She saw him in the corridor, as she was coming down the last staircase.

"Sev! Have you got a second?" she called out to him. He looked up and smiled as he waited at the bottom of the staircase for her to run down the last few steps.

She gave him a brief hug, returning his smile.

"I haven't seen you forever, how were your exams?"

"They were fine."

"Well I guess we will know tomorrow, I overheard some second years saying that the results will be posted in the morning. Then I'll know if I can come back next year," her worry briefly flashed across her face.

A chuckle from behind them caused her to turn, coming face to face with a laughing Sirius.

"They won't throw you out, unless you failed. How thick are you Evans?" he jeered.

She frowned as he continued to laugh at her. "Just because your results don't matter to you! ugh." She grabbed Severus' hand, pulling him towards an empty corridor, "Come on Sev." When they were out of earshot of the Gryffindors, Lily restarted the conversation. "What if I have failed, Sev," she looked at her friend for reassurance.

"Lily," he took both of her hands in his. "There is absolutely no way that you will have failed. I promise."

"If you say so Sev, though I'm still going to worry. Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Will I see you on the train? It's just that I get the feeling you've been avoiding me."

"I've just been busy Petal," he reassured. "You know I like studying by myself, so I found a little corner in the Common Room to hole up in till exams were done. We could go for a walk tomorrow, and then of course we will share a compartment on the train, and you know I'll be round yours on the holidays."

" That's sounds good, Sev, I've just missed you loads," she indicated the hall. "We best go in before they eat all the food."

The Great Hall had huge banners hanging down, but instead of being the expected blue and bronze of Ravenclaw they were red and gold. As she made her way to the table she noticed two dark and two light headed boys in fits of giggles - a prank she thought rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to the head table as Dumbledore entered the room, he noticed the decorations with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"And here we are at the end of another year," Dumbledore commenced his speech and then paused, eyes looking upwards. All the candles in the room were rising towards the enchanted ceiling, which had now been coloured scarlet. The candles seemed to swarm like hundreds of fireflies to form a picture of a lion, which let out an impressive roar. Unfortunately, the sound shook the candles, causing the melted wax to fall. It cooled quickly as it fell and drifted like flakes of snow onto the students below.

"A lovely display," Dumbledore clapped his hands and instantly the hangings changed into the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw and the candles flew back to their original spots.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter glanced at each other ruefully, fully expecting to be called up for punishment, however Dumbledore just continued on with his speech.

"I hope you have learnt much this year that will guide you into the future. To our departing students we wish you all the best in the world outside of Hogwarts. To those that will return, you have the whole of the summer to make space in your heads for more learning before September. Now to award the House Cup, the points stand thus: in fourth place Hufflepuff with three hundred and forty one points, in third Gryffindor with three hundred and ninety five points, in second place Slytherin with three hundred and ninety nine points and in first place Ravenclaw with four hundred and ten points. I don't believe I have seen a closer house cup in twenty years, so congratulations to Ravenclaw."

Claps and cheers burst from the Ravenclaw table, accompanied by the polite applause from the rest of the school.

"Now to eat." The Headmaster took his seat and once again food appeared on the platters, up and down the lengths of the tables, and a merry buzz filled the hall.

The next day the lists of exams results were posted with Lily topping every class, tying with Severus in Potions, and James in Transfiguration. James, Sirius and Remus all jostled for places in the top five. Peter also performed well and managed to finish in tenth in most subjects. It seemed only a heartbeat later that their drawers were empty, trunks packed, and they were waiting for the horseless carriages to take them back down to the train station. Severus and Lily again found Nerida tucked up in a compartment down the back of the train and the two settled in to read all the way back to London.

In a compartment near the middle of the train, in fact the very same compartment in which they had met. Four boys discussed plans in hushed whispers.

"How about a mass dung bomb attack on the compartments with the Slytherins in them? They are all together at the back of the train," Peter suggested.

The door to their compartment suddenly opened and they fell silent instantly, hoping they appeared innocent. A girl with familiar curly black hair entered closing the door behind her.

"Andy! What are you doing in here?"asked Sirius.

"I came to tell you something, cousin," she said solemnly.

"I should probably warn you first. Don't go and sit with the Slytherins," Sirius grinned at her.

She smiled back, knowing his mischievous nature she would heed the advice. "Well I actually came in here with news for you." She settled into the seat beside him.

"You're running away from home with Ted and going to live in the Amazon?" Sirius guessed.

"Nearly. Ted asked me to marry him and we are going to elope. So I am running away. We are going to apparate straight from the platform to his parent's house, hopefully before Mother and Father see me. If you see me in trouble feel free to provide a distraction," she smiled back at him wryly.

"Wow, Andy, are you ready for that? That is going to be a huge deal! When's the wedding, can I come?"

She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well no, that is the point of eloping, though I do suggest you get out of the house as much as possible this summer. At least this way some of the family anger will directed at me so you won't have to bear it all." Her eyes glistened as she looked at Sirius, "You're my favourite cousin so I just wanted you to know. I may not get to see you again." Andromeda gave him a hug goodbye and slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Wow," said Sirius shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's alright Sirius, I'll invite you over to mine for the holidays. Actually I'll check with Mum and I'm sure you can all come!" said James.

"You really think you folks will say yes?"

"Yep, no problem."

"Back to the prank at hand," piped up Peter. "Dung bombing, Slytherins!"

"Well dung bombs are good but," James stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Is it enough?"

"How about a hair colour change as well, so they all have blue hair for the holidays?"

"Come on our spells won't last that long, besides how do we get them all at once?"

"Lock them in, I think the spell is colloportus and we would have to do it compartment by compartment, if we go in pairs we should be able to get 2 compartments at a time. There are approximately ten Slytherins per year, seven years so 70 Slytherins in total. At six per compartment that is eleven compartments with four left over so round it up to twelve compartments, so six hits for each pair," Remus rapid fired the logistics of the operation at the others, who stared in awe at his genius. "So who is in charge of the dung bombs and do we need to practice the colovaria pilus charm?"

Several hours later the train was calm, the witch with the trolley had been and gone. London was less than an hour away. Lily had bought more Chocolate frogs- her Dad would love these for his birthday and all seemed quiet, as the train made its way past the green fields and small cottages.

Suddenly, there was a double bang and a rotten smell began to waft through the carriages. Two minutes later, the sound recurred, this time accompanied by shouts. Lily and Severus began to wonder if they should go and see what was going on as they heard another Bang Bang. Nerida looked up from the book she was reading.

"I think it best to wait and see," she advised in a dreamy voice.

A few moments later the door to their compartment was yanked open and a fizzing dung bomb accompanied by a stream of smoke was thrown into the room. After the door slammed shut and their coughing subsided, the three noticed their changed hair.

"Potter," screamed Lily as she jerked on the door, which wouldn't open. "Argh, Alohomora!" it sprang open and she ran out into the corridor.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had just shut the door on the very last compartment and turned to see the furious girl, her usual red locks now an iridescent blue.

"You horrid loathsome prats, you can't just go marauding round the castle and through the train like that. You'll jolly well hurt someone, now change us back!" the boys laughed at her indignant cries.

Nerida stuck her head out of the compartment.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like this look," her hair now perfectly matched her eyes.

The four boys broke into gales of laughter, as the train pulled up to platform 9 ¾.

"Lookin' good for summer Evans!" Sirius chuckled before pushing past her to return to his compartment.

James had a thoughtful expression on his face as the four gathered their trunks.

"Marauding round the castle." He murmured, then a smirk spread over his face "Hey guys, that's just us isn't it? We go marauding over the castle. We are The Marauders!"


End file.
